Inocente Corazón Joven
by Rui-chibi
Summary: La vida del estudiante es dura. Toda una aventura para descubrir qué clase de rumbos y metas tendrás en tu camino. Antonio no era muy consciente sobre esas emociones, pero detrás de su sonrisa, tendría que ver qué es lo que realmente quiere en su vida. Gakuen Hetalia.
1. Una tarde cualquiera

_**Capítulo 1**_ - **Una tarde cualquiera **

Tras sonar el timbre en la última hora de la tarde las clases empezaban a quedarse vacías lentamente. Todos los alumnos ya se estaban marchando para irse a sus dormitorios y terminar el agotador día. Pero en una de ellas, Lovino Vargas, un adolescente de origen italiano, permanecía sentado en su mesa cruzado de brazos y quedándose poco a poco dormido en el hueco que dejaba entre ellos. Se olvidaba por completo de todo estando muy a gusto en su tranquila siesta.

De manera sigilosa, se oían unos pasos caminando hacia el jovenzuelo. Y sorprendiéndolo, le tocó el hombro con suavidad, haciendo que se despertara dando chillidos.

-!_CHIGII_¡ - gritó fuertemente alzando la cabeza al momento - ¡joder! ¡¿Por qué coño me tocas?!

-Lo siento Lovi, es que ya no queda nadie en la clase...

De pronto acabó por percatarse a quién le estaba gritando, por esa forma tan casual de nombrarle.

Otro joven con una tranquila sonrisa lo miraba sin molestarse por los insultos y gritos a los que ya estaba muy acostumbrado. Se trataba de un risueño chico que le llevaba 1 año por delante, cursando en el segundo curso de bachillerato, en las clases de la zona Europea. Aquel joven era originario de España, teniendo un nombre muy común español, llamado Antonio.

Ambos estudiantes de la Academia "W" se conocían desde sus primeros años en la secundaria.

-Tsk...-desvió la mirada con un avergonzado bufido -...da igual, de todas formas ya me iba a despertar.

Tratando de hacerse el refinado se incorporó para levantarse de su pupitre. El español de ojos verdes ponía una adorable sonrisa dedicándosela con total tranquilidad, mientras el otro tomaba su cartera y metía los libros en ella.

-¿Te gustaría comer algo antes de irnos? –sugirió Antonio con un gesto cariñoso.

-No tengo hambre, me iré a dormir

-ah... ¿de verdad? Podríamos al menos comprar refrescos en la máquina de la cafetería

-¡Que te he dicho que no tengo ham-..! –antes de que pudiese chillarle una queja, su estómago hizo un sonoro gruñido, cosa que le hizo ponerse rojo en menos de segundos.

Se formó un silencio ligero y el castaño no logró evitar poner una sonrisita, seguida de una risotona. Y por supuesto, volvió a enfurecerle a un avergonzado italiano a increíbles maneras.

-¡ D..Deja de reírte, imbécil! ¡Vamos a por bocadillos! –gritaba dándole empujones - ¡Date prisa!

Antonio no lograba casi contener la risa y caminaba en dirección al pasillo para salir por fin del aula. Ya apenas quedaba nadie, solo ellos dos paseando por los largos rincones de la Academia y probablemente los que estuviesen limpiando la biblioteca. No sería la primera vez que acabasen igual cada tarde.

Cerca de la cafetería, se encontraba la máquina expendedora de la que anteriormente hablaba, y como una rutinaria costumbre, el sureño pedía dos sándwiches y dos refrescos para ambos. Cada vez se estaban acostumbrando de pasar así las tardes, merendar de camino a los dormitorios teniendo todos los pasillos vacios sin tantísima gente alrededor. Resultaba siempre un agradable descanso al ajetreo de las mañanas.

Con un gesto de felicidad al comer un pequeño sándwich de jamón y queso, el muchacho español se estremecía por el delicioso sabor, una merienda como esa era ideal y típica de su país natal.

-Esta riquísimo~

-Siempre dices lo mismo, idiota –murmuró Lovino con pesadez y la boca llena.

Entre risas mientras iban de camino a los dormitorios de los estudiantes, la conversación dio un repentino cambio.

-La fiesta de San Valentín es la semana que viene, ¿verdad? – comentó Antonio con un gesto distraído- me pregunto qué planeará el consejo para este año...

-Un aburrido baile y una comida de mierda, como todos los años – le respondió enseguida, obviamente aburrido por acordarse de la festividad.

-Bueno, igual cambian esta vez – se rió haciéndole gracia únicamente a él mientras que Lovino continuaba comiendo un sándwich de atún – quizás el cejas tenga alguna idea más brillante que el resto de años.

-A ese cretino la única idea que se le pasa por la cabeza es de tocar los huevos a todas horas –por ese comentario, hizo que el español se empezara a partir de risa.

-¡Seguro que solo piensa eso! –dijo en sonoras carcajadas por los pasillos en los que sonaba eco- ¡Arthur es todo un pringado!~

Al final se rieron los dos, como no podía faltar. Burlarse del presidente del consejo estudiantil fuera de las horas lectivas era todo un pasatiempo para quitarse el estrés. Y eso no lo hacían ellos, sino TODOS los estudiantes a escondidas. Por lo general, el presidente tenía la Academia como si fuera una dictadura dirigida por los poderes británicos, nadie podía escaparse de sus reglas absurdas. Los que se oponían a las leyes estrictas del presidente del consejo sufriría graves consecuencias.

Aunque muchos estaban dispuestos a saltárselas y hacerle jugarretas al repelente inglés.

Muchas de sus normas resultaban carcelarias, y otras casi convertían la convivencia en un infierno.

_"¡Prohibido comer en los pasillos!" _

_"¡Prohibido correr en las clases!" _

_"!Prohibido hacer exhibicionismo en los clubes!" _

_"!**Prohibido** burlarse del presidente o seréis expulsados!" _

Un coñazo interminable. ¿Alguien de veras se había desnudado para hacer una prohibición como esa?

De todas formas, la Academia "W" era muy extraña en todas sus expectativas. Se trataba de una escuela multicultural, en la que reunían a alumnos de todos los continentes y países del mundo, y los cursaban en diferentes clases para luego hacer que convivieran en comunidad.

Dividía a los estudiantes dependiendo de su país de origen. En las clases Europeas, las clases Asiáticas, las Americanas, Africanas y por último las clases Oceánicas. Dentro de las clases, disponía la opción de poder pertenecer a un club al inicio de curso. Todos ellos se podían hacer por cualquier estudiante, no importaba si alguien quisiera pertenecer a más de un club, estaba libre de hacerlo. Tanto los jóvenes de Secundaria y Bachillerato tenían permitido entrar a un club sin poner una regla estricta que separase a diferentes grados. Cada club alegaba una buena prioridad y categoría a la Academia, haciéndola importante y glamurosa. Los del Club de Arte se encargaban de trabajos voluntarios como decoraciones para las festividades, los del Club de Deporte competían en campeonatos nacionales, Los del Club de Música tocaban en el Festival de Navidad o en Fin de Curso, Los del Club de La Siesta...bueno, echaban la siesta.

Lovino no estaba dentro de ningún club y tampoco parecía interesarse en formar uno. Si, igual le iba la idea de estar en el Club de La Siesta, pero no le convencía dormirse con otras personas, así que prefería dormirse después de clase. Siempre era solitario, gruñón, descarado y bastante borde, por lo tanto no tenía muchos amigos en realidad. Salvo a Antonio, a quien conocía desde hacía un tiempo, y a su hermano menor, que todavía estaba en Secundaria y compartía –para su desgracia- el mismo dormitorio.

Pero, lo que le caracterizaba al mayor era algo particular. Y es que resultaba muy guapo para las chicas. Con esa característica suya Lovino Vargas se convertía en un auténtico Casanova y rompecorazones de muchas jovencitas. La fama de los italianos por atraer muy fácilmente a las chicas era gracias a su cara de chico rebelde. Estaba marginado, pero era todo un ligón y cada dos por tres recibía cartas amorosas en su taquilla o en su pupitre. A menudo se aburría y simplemente rechazaba a alguna chica con su galantería de romper corazones.

¿Y qué pasaba con Antonio? Pues no demasiado. Su amigo pertenecía al Club de Fútbol. Era un gran apasionado de los deportes, y como tal, lo que más adoraba era el fútbol, por lo que desde que inició la Secundaria entró al club. Claramente, un chico tan dulce, trabajador, alegre y tierno como ese español ¿Sería incapaz de conquistar a las chicas? Lo contrario, también era un verdadero galán, de eso no habría duda. ¡Y menudo galán estaba hecho! Antonio sabía cortejar a una mujer, y muchas caían a sus pies con sus encantos. Sin embargo, ya no se veía disponible para ninguna otra chica por su relación sentimental, alguna afortunada ya se había adueñado del corazón del español y otras se vieron obligadas a ser rechazadas.

¿Quién sería la joven que logró cautivar los sentimientos del famoso conquistador?

Una afortunada y adorable muchachita nacida en Bélgica, que cursaba en la misma clase que el hermano pequeño de Lovino, salía con el español hacía 2 años y estaba claro que Antonio se moría por sus huesos, andaba más tontorrón en su compañía. Aunque siendo pareja ¿Cómo no lo estaría?

Cuando por fin los dos chicos atravesaron los infinitos y vacíos pasillos para terminar saliendo hacia el edificio contiguo donde residían los dormitorios, en los cuales los alumnos podían vivir como si fuera una segunda casa. Básicamente se veían igual de enormes que la misma escuela, con la diferencia que allí todos los estudiantes tenían la posibilidad de compartir habitaciones o poseer un dormitorio propio durante los trimestres. Lógicamente, dividieron la zona de las chicas con la de los chicos, y si ellos intentaban en algún momento ir a los cuartos femeninos acabarían castigados o expulsados. Otra norma por la dictadura británica, como no.

Llegando a las escaleras principales, el italiano se terminó su Coca-Cola y la lanzó encestándola en una papelera cerca de allí para bostezar muriéndose de cansancio por la agobiante semana, como cualquier Viernes por la tarde.

-¡Oye Lovi! Ya que mañana tenemos libre, ¿ y si te vienes con nosotros tres al centro? ¡sería entretenido! –propuso Antonio con una fina sonrisita cuando subía los escalones.

-Yo no pienso ir ni contigo ni con esos dos locos amigos tuyos a ninguna parte, bastante te tengo que aguantar todos los días –le replicó con rapidez con tal de no ir con aquellos idiotas- ¡No me voy a mover de la cama en todo el finde! – gritó con molestia.

- Bueno vale –se le quitaron fugazmente las alegrías y terminaba por subir al dormitorio- pero te aseguro que no están tan locos como parece...son algo tontos y ya está, pero son muy majos.

Sabía perfectamente que si se juntaban siempre ellos tres, cualquier lugar estaría perdido ante sus locuras. Ya necesitaba una buena excusa factible para escaquearse y esperó a que el español se rindiera de sus súplicas y subiera de una buena vez a su habitación, menudo pelmazo que era a menudo.

Antes de subir, se giró para despedirse con la mano y componer una dulce sonrisa de despedida, como de costumbre. -Hasta mañana Lovi, espero que lo reconsideres –murmuró tranquilamente seguido de un guiño de su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Que te he dicho que no iré, pelmazo!

-Vale, vale ya lo entendí~-rió y se marchó directo a los cuartos del tercer piso.

Cuando aquel tonto de Antonio se fue, Lovino dio un agotado suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

-Joder qué plasta...nunca dejará de darme el coñazo para que vaya con esos otros estúpidos ¿No podría tener al menos más amigas? –refunfuño un tanto enfurecido mientras caminaba por un pequeño pasillo.

Antes de entrar por la puerta, el jovenzuelo se fijó en un cartel que estaba pegado por las paredes de anuncios que se colocaban siempre por las fiestas que organizaba la Academia. Esta vez, con festejo oficial del Día de los Enamorados. Un dibujo realizado por el Club de Arte quien nadie más tenía la obligación de hacer los carteles de anuncios, plasmaba un corazón rosado junto con una rosa y pequeños detalles de cajitas de bombones.

La cosa más pastelosa y cursi que pudiera hacer una persona, incluso si se trataba de San Valentín.

" _¡El día del amor llegará el próximo Viernes! ¡Encuentra a tu media naranja y regálale tu amor!_"

-San Valentín, ¿eh? –susurró Lovino contemplando el cursi cartel seguido de un suspiro aburrido con esa fecha que no le llamaba mucho, más bien lo contrario.

Con un revuelto de estómago por el bobalicón dibujo del anuncio se encerró en su dormitorio. Aquella fecha como todos los años anteriores, para él significaba un aburrimiento increíble. No exactamente por no tener novia, sino por todas las chicas que estarían dándole cartas, chocolates y las mismas historias de cada año. Ya obviamente le aburría y prefería pasar de esos rollos y dejar a las parejitas que pasaran la fiesta por su cuenta.

¿Quién llegaría a pensar que el día de ese año, le podría cambiar tanto?

_**Continuará... **_

**Notas: ¡Tachan! Aunque no sea durante vacaciones, milagrosamente me ha vuelto a dar por continuar algún viejo trabajillo que tendría por ahí en vez de tratar de volver a poner antiguos fics de mi vieja cuenta, así de vaga soy (?) xD. En fin, ya era hora que pudiese empezar con algún Gakuen Hetalia, no es la primera vez que hice alguno, pero como ya todo lo que hice en mi primera cuenta ya no está, pues bueno...a empezar nuevas historias. Ojalá la disfrutéis mucho y no me matéis si me demoro o me atasco como de costumbre, ansío vuestros adorables reviews y nos vemos en un posible segundo capítulo.**


	2. La búsqueda del regalo

_**Capítulo 2 – **__**La búsqueda del regalo**_

Se acabó la semana de exámenes, deberes y recuperaciones. Por fin un merecido fin de semana después de todo un mes de agobiantes días con tanto estrés. Llegó el momento para todos los estudiantes de sentirse libres para quedarse en sus respectivos dormitorios o salir fuera del recinto estudiantil para visitar a sus familiares, estar en la ciudad o para el caso disfrutar de su vida normal.

Además, durante estos días, todo el mundo estaba muy ajetreado y centrado en la famosa fecha del catorce.

Posters, corazones, peluches, floristerías quemando los bolsillos de muchos hombres enamorados por ramos de rosas que lo más seguro es que por una triste rosa te cobrarían mínimo 20 euros. Un robo para las parejas que quieren por lo menos tener un detalle típico de esta festividad. Con tantas cursilerías que los comercios te ofrecían cada año para dar un regalo de San Valentín, ¿No sería muy complicado elegir un regalo perfecto para tu pareja? Seguramente no.

Salvo que tu pareja se tratase de alguna chica difícil de cautivar y desear buscar un regalo original. Para un caso así, resultaba toda una Odisea.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde del sábado se encontraba el chico de España dirigiéndose por las alargadas calles del centro para buscar un punto de encuentro.

-Maldita sea, no debí de echarme una pequeña siesta después de comer...!ya se me ha hecho tarde! –se dijo a sí mismo Antonio mirando sin parar y como si estuviese en alguna maratón el reloj de su muñeca al esperar en un semáforo.

Como no podría ser de otra forma, una de sus muy malas costumbres españolas con echar la siesta la mayoría de veces le causaba llegar tarde a todos los sitios. Más aún si se trataba de quedar para algo importante, como era en este caso. El lugar en concreto que buscaba resultaba ser un pequeño bar un poco cutre pero clásico, bastante frecuentado por él y sus dos amigos. Los cuales muchas veces se reunían allí para tomarse unas copas los fines de semana, para darse alguna que otra fiesta por ahí y pasar las tardes en compañía, aunque especialmente aquellos dos chicos eran de todo menos una "agradable" compañía. Pero Antonio tan inocente se rodeaba de algunas personas extremadamente raras, si se juntaban el caos daría por comenzar.

Jadeando, se paró unos segunditos a tomar aire al estar viniendo corriendo desde la Academia hasta la entrada del bar. Cuanto más mirabas el pequeño pub clandestino te dabas cuenta de lo soso y cutre que era.

Sin embargo allí quedaba el trío maravilla de estudiantes, así que Antonio entró finalmente dentro al recuperar el aliento de la carrera acelerada. Con el sonido del televisor retransmitiendo recopilatorios de partidos de tenis, al fondo de una mesa se escuchaba más una ruidosa y molesta risa que el propio partido de tenis. Dos chavales jóvenes de aproximadamente unos 18 y 17 años –aunque uno de ellos parecía más mayor por las pintas de adulto adelantado- no paraban de armar escándalo en el local.

Si. Aquellos idiotas con pintas de macarras rebeldes eran sus amigos.

-¡Hablando del Rey de Roma! ¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Fijo que se habría sobado! Me debes 10 euros, _Kesesese~_

_-_Menudas horas de llegar Toni, la próxima vez no nos pidas que vengamos tan pronto para echarte un cable_, mon ami. –_comentó de forma burlona el único rubiales de los tres que se tomaba un sofisticado cóctel. No dejaba de ser un café, pero le daba lo mismo. Debía ser "elegante".

-Lo siento, solo ha sido una pequeña siesta. Tampoco es para tanto...-suspiró el español con cierta desgana por sus burlas pero terminaba por sentarse en la mesa.

-¡Pues ahora he ganado con tu sueño de marmota borracha algo de pasta! Eso demuestra que soy increíblemente genial.

Ese tio tan pesado con un ego más grande que la Tierra se trataba de Gilbert, o mejor dicho, "_el increíble Gilbo", _un chico albino que por su tono de voz ronca y su fuerte acento se apreciaba que era de origen alemán. Se le conocía por los rincones de la Academia "W" como el chico que más veces había sido expulsado por las innumerables gamberradas que se dedicaba a hacer en el campus. Te juntabas con alguien tan extraño y lerdo y acabarías igual de presumido. Según Antonio, cuando le conoces le acabas soportando tanto que te cae bien. En el fondo no era mala persona, solo algo idiota y creído.

Por otro lado, el más mayor del grupo que no paraba de sonreírle de manera carismática al castaño y un pelín burlón. De melena rubia y gestos algo afeminados, aquel otro sujeto extraño se llamaba Francis, nada menos que un viejo amigo de Antonio. Pese a las diferencias culturales, el chico francés le conocía desde que entró en la secundaria. También conocieron a Gilbert durante el mismo curso, y desde entonces el grupo de amigos se volvió más que inseparable.

Como él decía, no eran tan mala gente como parecían, se tomaban el pelo entre ellos a todas horas, pero al final son majos a su "manera".

-Fran ¿qué te apuestas a que Toño se ha debido de estar haciendo una pajilla mientras se echaba la siesta? –estalló Gilbert en un sonora carcajada.

-Mejor deja ya tus apuestas sobre masturbaciones y termínate la cerveza –le dijo el rubio burlándose y le señaló la lata.

-¡Eres tú el que ha empezado a sacar el tema de hacerse pajas! –enseguida le chilló y se quedó enfurruñado con su cerveza, dándole sorbitos.

Francis olvidó al pesado albino y dirigió su mirada en el español.

-Bueno... ¿Al menos ya tienes claro el tipo de regalo que vas a hacerle a Emma? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No... No sé que podría darle este año –confesó Antonio encogido de hombros.

-¿Ah? –parpadeó un tanto atónito- ¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿Y el Toni que cada San Valentín colma de regalos a su novia dónde se ha ido? –el francés puso una cara de incredulidad al mirarle.

-E-Es que por algo os llamé, necesitaba ayuda para buscarle algo que le pueda gustar y sorprenderla, no se me ocurre nada.

-¡Yo tengo una idea estupend-apenas le dio tiempo para hablar puesto que el mayor le interrumpió con rapidez, no eran plan de hablar toda la tarde de masturbarse.

-Eso es muy extraño viniendo encima de ti, tal vez ya no sepas qué regalarle porque le das un detalle día sí y día también –comentaba apoyando la cabeza sobre su palma.

El castaño por su comentario se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con cierta resignación. En efecto tenía razón. La mayoría de semanas a la salida de clases ya le estaba regalando alguna cosa. La que fuese.

Flores, chocolate, muñecas y peluches...!Incluso estaba tan enamorado como parar regalarle trozos de su almuerzo por las mañanas¡ Debía ser amor, nadie esta tan loco como parar regalar una tortilla de patata.

Pero eso no quitaba, que la jovencita belga que tenía apoderado el corazón de Antonio fuera un tanto complicada de hacer que se emocionara con un regalo del Día de los Enamorados. Muy desesperado tenía que estar como para pedirles ayuda.

El mayor de los tres suspiró con firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, replanteándose la situación.

-Vaya...en ese caso no nos queda otra que pensar en algo muy bien detallado...

-Eh, que yo sigo teniendo una idea genial para el regalo –replicó fastidiado Gilbert pegando un leve golpe a la mesa.

-Si es otra chorrada sobre las pajas mejor no la sugieras –miraba el rubio afeminado con cierta mirada de advertencia.

-¡Joder! ¡Que te he dicho que no es nada sobre pajas esta vez! –chillaba sintiéndose insultado.

-Venga no os pongáis a pelearos ahora –trató de interponerse Antonio entre ambos, a veces parecía el alma bondadosa del grupo.

Al final se volvió a sentar en el asiento mullido, rascándose la nuca con mucha preocupación.

-Lo malo es que la fiesta va a ser el próximo sábado y..!si no le doy aunque sea un regalo increíblemente perfecto seguro que se enfadará mucho conmigo! –dijo el español con ojillos de cordero degollado- y pese a todo no tengo ni idea de qué regalarle..

-Pff...igual ya se habrá cansado de tantos regalos cursis tuyos –se burló nuevamente el albino terminándose su tercera lata- Siendo encima una chica tan presumida seguro que lo habrá hecho.

La colleja ya se la había ganado y como obviedad se la dio el francés merecida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es verdad!

-Tiene razón Fran, tal vez sea por eso que últimamente no está muy cercana a mi...-murmuró el castaño con tono un tanto apenado, manteniendo un pequeño capuccino entre sus manos.

-Oh Antonio por favor déjate de tonterías. Muchas chicas están suspirando por ti, ¡es imposible que ahora Emma te deje! –aclaró Francis con un gesto exagerado y dramático.

Por fin pareció que había logrado convencer al bobo chico enamorado inmerso en sus dudas que su novia ideal no le iba a dejar. Pero todavía quedaba esa misteriosa pregunta:

-Entonces... ¿Qué debería buscarle que le pueda emocionar? –preguntó mirando hacia ambos chicos.

En un momento se hizo un silencio y se miraron directamente a la cara por unos instantes. Luego, los dos volvieron a mirar prácticamente coordinados hacia Antonio. Y efectivamente de forma algo perturbadora, respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-_Algo que no le hayas regalado ya._

-¡¿EH?! –chilló sobresaltándose por semejante respuesta y se indignó- ¡pero eso no me ayuda! Le he regalado un montón de cosas...

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué de repente te dijéramos de regalarle un peluche mierdoso de osito como la mayoría de semanas? No seas tan capullo, Toño. –le respondió Gilbert con una mirada molesta

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez en vez de estar comiéndole la cabeza al pobre tontorrón de aquí sería mejor mirar alguna que otra tienda del centro.

-¡Mejor! ¡Así de paso puedo comentar mi fabulosa idea del rega-¡

-¿Y por dónde habría que empezar? –preguntó el castaño levantándose para ir saliendo junto con Francis.

-¡Oye!

-Hmm... esa es una buena pregunta..-comentaba dirigiéndose a la salida del antro tan vulgar y cutre- ¡Dejémoslo en manos de tu querido hermano mayor y su glamuroso sentido para las mujeres!~-sonrió seguido de un giro de su melena. Mientras que se oían unos enfurecidos gruñidos por interrumpirle tantas veces y encima ignorarle.

-Joder, ¡Iros a la mierda los dos!

* * *

Pese a que por fin era sábado, de alguna forma maldita y asqueante sonó la alarma del móvil junto a la cama y eso provocó un mal despertar matutino.

Menuda mierda de fin de semana estaba comenzando simplemente por tener que volver a oír la alarma y no haberla apagado la noche anterior. Daba igual que sonase Claro de Luna de Beethoven o la Primavera de Vivaldi. Si había sueño, cualquier tono de despertador sería peor que un dolor de huevos, incluso si se tratase de la melodía más relajante del mundo.

-¡Agh! Puta alarma –berreó Lovino alzando la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche, apenas sin poder abrir los ojos por el sueño frunciendo el ceño, por más que estiraba el brazo no parecía coger el teléfono- joder...apágate ya.

Milagrosamente y con el mismo aspecto que un zombie, el chico italiano despeinado agarró el móvil y de mala manera consiguió apagar la alarma, para mirar por lo menos a qué hora había tenido la desgracia de despertarse un sábado.

-¿!Las ocho!? ¡Qué asco...! –muy molesto y gruñiendo tiró el móvil táctil al otro lado de la almohada y se recostó nuevamente, con un humor de perros- y tenía que ser un sábado...

Ya se le había fastidiado el supuesto sueño tan maravilloso que debía de haber estado teniendo pero que igualmente, ni se acordaba de nada. Lovino retomó su postura para tratar de recuperar el sueño, de todos modos tenía como costumbre no despertarse hasta que fuese plena tarde. Si trasnochaba o simplemente ya era hora de relajarse, la cuestión era dormir durante toda la mañana.

Cuando poco a poco parecía dormirse otra vez, se le formaba una tranquila sonrisa.

"_Ya al menos no sonará..."_

No, no sonaría el despertador, pero algo peor iba a romperle el sueño por segunda vez.

Sin tocar a la puerta dando un increíble ruido al abrirla de golpe al dormitorio se comenzó a oír una de las voces más irritantes que para el pobre chico sureño no le dejaría dormir. No callaba.

-¡_Buongiorno, Fratello_! ¡Hace un bonito día! ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Uno se siente mejor madrugando los fines de semana! _Ve~ _

Se acababa de invocar a una bestia, la cual se estaba sentando lentamente en la cama.

-¡Hay que aprovechar la mañana para poder desayunar fuera! Se siente mucho más entretenido_~ Fratello_, ¿quieres que vayamos a la cafetería?

-Bastardo...

-¿Uh? ¿Qué te pasa? Si no te apetece desayunar tortellinis podemos ir a tomar unos panqueques deliciosos que sobraron de ay-

-¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ?! ¡Feliciano vete un poco a la mierda y déjame dormir! –gritó el mayor de los hermanos hecho una brutal furia, acabando por lanzar la primera almohada que pilló a mano hacia la puerta.

Chillando asustado y muy miedica, casi ya poniéndose a sollozar por el grito el jovenzuelo se estremeció disculpándose todo el rato.

-¡L-Lo siento..! ¡_Fratello_, no creí que siguieras durmiendo! –se excusó débilmente.

-¿Y qué coño te pensabas que estaría haciendo? idiota –respondió Lovino con un fuerte gruñido de enfado, tirándose por último intento sobre el colchón.

Con leves lloriqueos inocentes, se encontraba en medio del cuarto Feliciano Vargas, su hermano pequeño, a simple vista, costaría un poco distinguirlos a ambos por su asombrosa similitud.

De un solo año de diferencia, compartía el mismo dormitorio junto a su hermano mayor, por lo que -evidentemente- Lovino lo asimilaba como un grano en el culo tener a su tonto hermano todos los días en el mismo cuarto.

El mayor de los incordios.

-Bueno...-susurró con un suspiro arrepentido resignándose- entonces... ¿no te gustaría bajar a desayunar? Hay reunión del Club de Periodismo y pensé que quizás querrías unirte~ -continuó el cariñoso Feliciano retomando la misma sonrisilla.

-Olvídame. Paso de madrugar y mucho menos no ver a ninguna chica por la mañana. –bufó con rapidez tapándose la cabeza con la almohada para no oírle- lárgate a comer con el mastodonte ese.

-P..Pero..._Fratello_, ellos son muy amables...deberías venirte con nosotros, te divertirías mucho. –no dejaba de insistir el menor de los italianos, pero ya veía que sus intentos no servían de nada. Así que opto por desistir.-...Si te apetece venirte estaremos en la cafetería, ¿vale?

-¿Te quieres pirar ya? No vuelvas a entrar de esa forma mientras duerma –amenazó Lovino con cierta firmeza, desesperado por dormirse.

-¡De acuerdo!~ !Nos vemos luego! -felizmente volvió a despedirse de su hermano y se salió del dormitorio.

Al fin se había largado. Con la molesta entrada de Feliciano ya se había dado cuenta que sería un poco imposible seguir durmiendo hasta las cinco de la tarde.

-Tsk...estúpido Feliciano...

Lovino refunfuñaba cabreado con la cara aplastándose contra la blandita almohada, no solo estaba enfadado por despertarle constantemente, sino ahora era por la misma historia de siempre. ¿No podían al menos dejar de insistirle de estar con más gente? Si era obvio que no quería, que al menos le dejasen tranquilo.

Pensando en lo marginado que se volvía por no sentirse cómodo con personas que no conocía de nada, ni le tratarían bien, o ni siquiera les agradaría su presencia. Después de todo, ¡no dejaban de obligarle a que se uniera a un club solo para relacionarse con los demás! De divertido no tendría nada, él prefería estar solo. Lo prefería...aunque a veces esa misma soledad le quisiera obligar a tener algunas amistades más.

Enseguida la volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Por lo menos era popular entre gente que fuesen chicas, quizás eso tenía algo de especial. Quizás.

Entre suspiros agobiados y un tanto deprimidos, se escucharon unos toquecitos sobre la puerta.

"_!Joder! ¿En serio no se ha podido marchar y tiene que volver otra vez a molestar?" _

Los toquecitos insistían.

-¡Mierda!- al final más que harto de tantas interrupciones se puso algo por encima para acercarse hacia la puerta y abrirla de golpe- ¡Feliciano que te pires de una vez!

Sorprendentemente, al otro lado de la puerta no había nadie. Tampoco parecía verse a nadie más por el pasillo, Lovino no pudo evitar cagarse en el cabrón que se habría querido hacer el graciosillo, haciéndole quedar como un lunático que se pone a gritar a las ocho de la mañana.

Pero antes de pegar un portazo, bajo sus pies se encontró con una carta que alguien le había metido por la rejilla de la puerta. Traía una pegatina con un corazón pegado. ¿Tan temprano a días faltantes de San Valentín iban a empezar a lloverle cartas de amor? De modo inconsciente agarró el sobre mientras regresaba bajándole el mal humor matutino a medida que se sentaba sobre le cama para leer la carta

-Huele bien...si que tiene que ser de una chica –dijo para sus adentros como si un corazoncito rosa no fuese lo más obvio.

Con cuidado se dispuso a abrirla y sacó la carta, leyéndola con bastante curiosidad. Le agradó la adorable caligrafía y el olor a perfume que traía.

Pero lo más extraño era lo que estaba escrito.

"_Querido Lovino._

_Tal vez no llegues a leer esto, pero me gustaría que pudieses encontrarte conmigo esta tarde en la pequeña cafetería que hay cerca de la parada de autobús. Me haría mucha alegría poder hablar contigo, es un asunto muy importante y necesito que nos podamos reunir en un sitio tranquilo. _

_Te estaré esperando ~._

_ -Tu gran admiradora."_

Al terminar de leerla, Lovino se quedó con los ojos como platos y no dejaba de repasar la carta con total confusión. ¿De verdad le estaban pidiendo una cita sin tener que ser solamente durante las clases? Era tan increíble que ni él mismo se lo estaba creyendo. Se le acababa de olvidar eso que tanto estaba tratando de hacer, simplemente ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas e incluso volvía a mirarla de principio a fin.

-¿Un asunto importante? –no paraba de repetírselo todo el rato el chico italiano- ...bueno, tal vez debería llamar primero a ese idiota para decirle que no voy a queda-

Antes de que terminara la frase, se llegó a percatar que tampoco hacía falta mandarle un mensaje. ¡Se suponía que le dijo ayer que no quedaría por culpa de sus amigos estúpidos! Habría cambiado de opinión si no estuviesen sus pesados acoplados asquerosos y pervertidos. No les caía bien, si no fuese por culpa de Antonio no les tendría que aguantar tan a menudo.

-¡T-Tampoco es tan grave! De todas formas es una cita con una chica, ¡eso es mucho mejor que pasar el fin de semana con un par de memos! –bufó hablando solo con un tono orgulloso, pero avergonzado a la vez.

Incluso si carecía de amistades, nunca una chica de la Academia le había pedido antes una cita más personal y no solo durante las tardes después de clase, o alrededor de los descansos. Lovino Vargas, el famoso ligón juvenil, quitó poco a poco su gesto de amargura mientras leía cada palabra escrita sobre la carta. Sonreía con bastante emoción, ¡de verdad era una admiradora! ¡una chica! Parecía que el día ya no iba a ser tan mierda después de todo.

* * *

-Oye... ¿de verdad tenemos que actuar de forma tan sospechosa?

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Acaso prefieres que te puedan descubrir mirando estas cosas? ¡No tienes ni idea del espionaje!

-Gilbert tampoco te pases, solo es una tienda de lencería –le recriminó el muchacho francés un tanto ofendido por la forma de esconderse que estaba tomando el albino, básicamente pegándose a las esquinas y haciendo movimientos raros.

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate, coño! –chilló encogiéndose de hombros sin parar de mirar a todos lados- ¡Si alguien conocido me llega a ver aquí mi reputación se irá a la basura!

Realmente estaba haciendo el ridículo él solito por su ego y el creerse famoso. Pero algo sí que daba vergüenza, tres chicos metidos entre mujeres mayores y jovencitas, que venían a comprar bragas y sujetadores, no pegaba ni con cola verles allí metidos.

El pobre Antonio, se mantenía al lado del rubio que buscaba como si pareciese una mujer, conjuntos de lencería que le quedasen bien a su novia. Obviamente, le daba mucho corte estar ahí e intentaba disimular su sonrojo de timidez como podía. Igual no era mala idea buscar un regalo "tan útil", pero quizás no era lo suyo regalarle ropa interior a su chica.

-Fran... ¿estás seguro que darle un regalo así es buena idea? –preguntó el castaño rascándose la cabeza muy confuso.

-Tonto, por supuesto –dijo con rapidez Francis plenamente convencido de su idea- A las chicas les gusta la ropa, ¿entonces qué mejor hay que regalarles conjuntos bonitos de lencería?

Se quedó algo cortado. En verdad no lo tenía muy claro como él.

-Umm..sí, pero...no sé si Emma verá con buenos ojos que le regale bragas por San Valentín –murmuró encogido de hombros con cierto tono de amargura.

El afrancesado joven sonrió tranquilo con picardía. Era un amante de la moda, incluso si se trataba de ropa interior femenina y masculina. Ese tipo era muy raro, pero no había que negar que de ropa y chicas, entendía a la perfección.

No dejándole hablar a Antonio, le puso enfrente un conjunto de lencería, llenos de encajes y detalles finos, todo ello de color rojo pasión.

-Eh Toni, fíjate en este~ -susurró con gusto mostrándoselo- Estas braguitas tan finas y sexys fijo que le favorecerían mucho, me agradecerás que tu novia lleve lencería tan provocativa –rió malicioso, y en cierta manera, pervertido.

-E-Esto...-Antonio tragó saliva nervioso y sonrojado, ya bastante vergüenza estaba pasando el pobre chico- te estoy diciendo que no sé si es buena idea regalarle estas cosas...

-Sí, claro, pero aunque se lo diera, no la llegará a ver desnuda –farfulló de repente Gilbert echándose unas risas mientras seguía a su bola.

Francis igualmente se rió con él. Lo mismo de siempre, burlarse del español y más si se trataba de sus temas privados, como era el caso, de no haber tenido relaciones. Los otros dos más avispados estaban en comparación con el ojiverde.

-¡Es verdad!~ Entonces mejor no deberíamos buscarle ropa tan atrayente, igual con un par de bragas normales le valdría –se burlaba el rubio dejando el conjunto de antes.

-¡Callaos ya! ¡Os he dicho que no tengo por qué tener relaciones sexuales con Emma todavía! A..¡Aún es pronto! –les gritó a ambos rojo hasta las orejas, con enfado y molestia.

-Anda Toni, no deberías ser así de correcto. –aconsejó todavía un poco burlón- que sea un año más joven que tú no tienes por qué esperar tanto, todavía eres un niño en eso~

-¡Y virgen! –se moría de risa el otro memo, fingiendo no estar allí y haciendo poses de estrella de Hollywood de incógnito.

-Ya lo acabarás entendiendo –dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo como si le hablase a un niño pequeño.

Finalmente seguido de un largo suspiro cansado por tratar de recriminarlos, el castaño continuó diciéndole la verdad a su amigo rarito, todavía quedaban muchas alternativas para encontrarle un regalo.

-Tal vez en una floristería o una perfumería sirva mejor...-susurró Antonio en un intento por buscar mejores opciones. Deseaba marcharse de allí, la dependienta y varias señoras mayores les estaban mirando con una cara como si casi fuesen delincuentes de bragas.

Los oídos de Gilbert casi se le alzan como unas antenas al oír la palabra mágica para poder irse de allí lo antes posible. Y cómo no, se puso eufórico.

-¡Venga venga! Francis ya has oído, ¡larguémonos pitando de aquí, que muchos sujetadores y ninguna tia buena semidesnuda!

Ante ese comentario todos los ojos femeninos que podía haber en la tienda se fijaron en el chico albino y si hubiesen podido matar las miradas, ya estaría acribillado. Eso fue el detonante definitivo para que los tres chicos saliesen corriendo y huyeran por el centro antes de que la señora dependienta les hubiese perseguido cual maruja amargada. Por suerte todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que se hiciera de noche. La búsqueda no debía terminar.

* * *

Terminando de desayunar unas horas más tarde, Lovino se duchó, peinó, se puso un toque de colonia de Giorgio Armani y buscó una de sus camisas más caras. Resultaba imposible negar, que a la hora de asearse y vestirse pecaba de ser algo pijo. Pero así era la moda en Italia, siempre con gustos refinados para la ropa, en eso los italianos vestían siempre bastante pijillos.

Se miraba cualquier impureza que pudiera tener su juvenil cara en el espejo del baño, no quería ir hecho un asco a su primera cita, lleno de espinillas y ojeras. Debía verse guapo y amable a la vez, ¡no tenía que salir nada mal!

-...Listo~ Ahora solo queda ir con tiempo –murmuraba Lovino con una sonrisita picarona, ensayando un poco lo que tendría que decir al ver a su admiradora- "_Hola, ¿qué hace una preciosidad como tú tan sola a estas horas?_"...No, suena muy pardillo...-bufó tratando de pensar una buena frase.

_- "Creo que debes ser un ángel recién caído del cielo_"..¡agh no! ¡Es aún peor! –seguía refunfuñando dando vueltas en círculos por el dormitorio-..."_Ese escote que llevas realzan mucho tus tet-_ ¡NO, NI HABLAR! Si le digo algo como eso seguro que lo acabaré jodiendo...maldita sea..

Comiéndose el coco buscando una buena frase para conquistar, se echó hacia atrás sobre la cama nido que estaba pegada a la pared, mientras que la otra cama que estaba al otro lado del dormitorio, perteneciendo a su hermano, seguía igual de desordenada que cuando se había despertado. Lovino daba gruñidos de estrés, estaba nervioso por no fastidiarla en su primera cita, ¡Su deber era ser todo un sexy y sensual italiano y hacer que su anónima admiradora le adorase!...Pero eso sería mejor si al menos tuviese alguna frase que decir para parecerlo.

Quedándose unos segundos en silencio, por fin pegó un chillido alzándose de golpe.

-¡Ya está! ¡La tengo! ¡Es perfecta!

El chico de cabellos castaños con tonos rojizos y un singular rizo que se le sobresalía del flequillo sonrió de forma muy contenta y decidido, no quiso llegar tarde, por lo que agarró su chaqueta azul marino y se la colocó por encima. Tenía que ir a juego con la ropa, tampoco era plan de que se pensase que era un soso que no sabe combinar. Aunque era de menos, ahora lo principal era controlar el tiempo mientras salía de el cuarto, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal y de allí, salir de la Academia para ir directamente hacia las calles que llevaban a la plazoleta del centro. Una vez ahí, solo debía buscar la supuesta cafetería que le ponía en la carta.

-Hm...Una que está cerca de la parada de autobús...-Lovino caminaba atentamente hacia los lados de las calles, cruzando las aceras bastante tranquilo al ver que todavía no eran ni las 3:10- bueno, no será tan difícil –se dijo a sí mismo con confianza.

A esas horas de la tarde, el centro ya estaba bastante ajetreado y pasaba bastante gente por la calle, como era de esperarse más tratándose de un día festivo.

El joven sureño no podía dejar de mirar algo paranoico el reloj de su muñeca, tenía la sensación que si caminaba tranquilo, ya se le iba a hacer tarde, pero apenas habían pasado unos 5 minutos. Así de nervioso se ponía.

Pronto, se detuvo en medio de la plaza abarrotada de gente, buscando con la mirada alguna parada de autobús. Sería raro que le concertase una cita en una cafetería tan lejana a la Academia "W".

"_Joder...encima de que hay un montón de gente y no dejan pasar, ¡Tampoco puedo ver ninguna parada de bus! ¡Jodida gente!"_

Odiando toda la multitud el joven sureño se alejó poco a poco de la plaza, visionando en la otra acerca más alejada de la plazoleta, un autobús deteniéndose en una parada. De un rápido vistazo a la hora, Lovino sonrió con refinamiento y cruzó la calle para ir de una vez a la zona de autobuses.

-Vaya, por lo menos no ha sido tan complicado buscarla...-se dijo a sí mismo creyendo que le costaría encontrar a la primera la supuesta parada del bus, lo raro es que sí estaba bastante más lejos de la Academia de lo que creía, pero no le dio más importancia y suspiró- Me pregunto si no habré llegado demasiado pronto...bah, ¡Qué más da! Es elegante llegar pronto.

Se apoyó con tranquilidad en la esquina de los asientos del estacionamiento. Al menos mientras se hacía el interesante esperando a su admiradora, tenía tiempo para practicar su frase perfecta para conquistar:

- _No sé si vivo para pensar en ti o si pienso en ti para poder vivir –_balbuceó repetidas veces. Tenía seguro que esa frase era la perfecta para conquistar a una chica. Sencilla y romántica. Dio gracias a esos poemas que de vez en cuando aparecían en los libros de texto durante las clases. Si, no prestaba atención, pero al menos oírlos entre siesta y siesta le había servido de algo.

A la vez que ensañaba junto a la parada, iba perdiendo poco a poco la noción del tiempo. Siendo ya las cuatro, miró hacia todas las direcciones por si llegaba a ver alguna chica acercarse. Al no ver a ninguna jovencita con posibles apariencias de estudiante, volvió a mirar su reloj. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Vendrá en el próximo bus? Hmm..si, puede que sea eso-murmuró en voz baja con un tono muy extrañado, volviendo a esperar cruzado de brazos.

Creía que las chicas no solían llegar tarde. Aunque se suponía que en esa carta quería hablar "de algo importante", así que eso resultaba más raro para llegar tarde. Entre agobiantes suspiros de impaciencia, Lovino fruncía el ceño ligeramente. ¿Y si quizás esa carta fuese una broma?

¿Y si tal vez no se trataba de una chica, sino de alguna vieja acosadora? ¿Y si era un violador que tendría intenciones de matarle?

Vaya pedazo de película que se estaba montando él solo en unos simples 5 segundos.

Pero, entonces, una especie de escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, congelándole todo el cuerpo.

-Ah...e..espera un segundo..-balbuceó para sus adentros, percatándose de algo que había olvidado-...dijo algo sobre una cafetería...-lentamente, la cara se le empezó a poner blanca, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a todas las tiendas que podría haber en esa misma calle.

En efecto, ninguna cafetería. ¡NINGUNA que pudiese estar cerca de la parada!

Ahora sí que se veía como un completo pardillo. El muy iluso de él con la emoción de la propia cita y de su maldita frase perfecta no le habían dejado darse cuenta del detalle importante: la cita era en una cafetería. Casualidades de mierda estaban siendo para Lovino, que en toda esa calle, con una parada de autobús, no se encontrase ninguna cafetería enfrente de esta.

-Joder...Joder...Joder..¡Joder!-chillando aterrorizado y sumamente cabreado, viendo encima que ya eran las cuatro y veinte salió disparado hacia la plaza- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Tenía que ser otra puta parada!?

Algunos transeúntes se le quedaron mirando con caras de paleto al ver al chico corriendo y gritando. Doblando la esquina, trataba de mirar algún bus en otra parada que estuviese más cerca. ¡Podría haberle dicho directamente en qué cafetería quedar! De todos modos ahora no había tiempo de pensar.

Bajando unas manzanas más se vio de nuevo cerca de la Academia, por lo que al verla enfrente, giró por la misma calle corriendo todo recto. Maldita fuese su suerte de que justo tan cerca del recinto escolar estuviese el jodido bus y la maldita cafetería al lado.

Mientras Lovino corría exhausto trató de volver a recordar su frase.

-_ "No sé si vivo para pensar en ti o si pienso en ti para poder vivir, No sé si vivo para pensar en ti o si pienso en ti para poder vivir... No sé si..." _–en el peor momento un perrito pekinés pasó de largo dejándole un bonito regalo, topándoselo con su mocasín- ¡Agh! ¡Puta mierda!

Ya qué más iba a salir peor que pisar mierda de perro, haberse perdido y llegar tan tarde. Se intento limpiar el zapato como pudo durante la carrera, pero al ir mirando hacia el suelo, un borde de la condenada parada tuvo que estar en medio para hacer que se chocara con ella, directo al suelo sin remedio con chichón incluido. Ahora si que la cita se había ido a la mierda –literalmente- con el ñordo pisado accidentalmente. Gimoteando de dolor y pasando vergüenza se sobaba el chichón que ahora tenía en su cabeza.

Y en cuanto se pudo percatar, oyó una voz delante suyo.

-Oh vaya, no esperaba encontrarte así, ¿Estás bien, Lovi? –se escuchó a alguien que entendió la mano frente al chico para ayudar a levantarlo.

¿Lovi?

Solo había 2 personas conocidas que le llamaban por un diminutivo. Una era Antonio, cómo no. Pero la otra persona...

En el momento que oyó a esa voz dirigirse a él como "Lovi" levantó la mirada topándose con una mano extendida para levantarlo. Pero al ver directamente, su cara comenzó a transformarse de pálida del susto a un rojo increíblemente intenso, comparable con los tomates que se veían en una frutería de la esquina. Una sonrisa gatuna y dulce le miraba esperando que quisiera levantarse.

-E...E..¿¡Emma!?

_** Continuará...**_

**Notas: Bueno, damos por finalizado el segundo capítulo. Pretendí alargarlo más, pero sino ya se habría hecho muchísimo más largo de lo que ya ha quedado, así que lo dejamos para el próximo. Espero que pueda continuarlo pronto y que os haya gustado, comentad con adorables reviews vuestras impresiones ^^ ¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Peligro como un pasodoble

_**Capítulo 3 – **__**Peligro como un pasodoble**_

-Bueno, no es una forma muy natural de tener una cita estando tirado en el suelo pero por lo menos has venido –dijo la joven terminando por ayudarle a levantarse.

Lovino intentó balbucear en bajito la frase que tanto había ensayado. Total ahora era completamente inservible su frase para ligar. Pero no se esperaba que su admiradora secreta, resultase ser otra que Emma Van Damme, la adorable novia de su amigo.

Ya la conocía bien. Fue la primera persona a quien conoció en su llegada a la secundaria, y en cierto modo, una chica tan guapa, elegante y amable, era de su tipo. Le gustaba, tal vez aún en esos momentos lo hacía. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Ya no había nada que hacer. Ella llevaba más tiempo enamorada del chico español, hasta que se atrevió a confesarse, ambos estaban como unos tortolitos que se querían el uno al otro pero no eran capaces de decírselo. Viéndoles juntos, son exactamente como una pareja perfecta, se quieren y se aprecian de maneras increíbles. Así que tuvo que dejar que su gusto por Emma se mantuviese en secreto, después de todo, era su amiga.

Y menuda amiga. Emma era divina, preciosa, radiante. Con una melena de cabellos rubios cayendo por sus hombros, y unos ojos grandes de tonos verdes. Siempre la veías sonriendo y siendo amable con todos. Le iban las rubias. El gusto del italiano por las chicas no podía ser menos que perfecto. Pero ahora estaba viéndose frente a la muchacha rojo hasta las orejas y sin entender absolutamente nada.

-E..Emma...t..tú...-sacó palabras asustadas de su boca- ¿e..escribiste la carta? –se atrevió a preguntar con completa confusión.

-¡Así es! No te lo esperarías, ¿a qué no?~ -dijo sinceramente y con una picarona sonrisa gatuna posándose en su rostro.

Diciéndole eso solo conseguía que entendiese menos la situación.

-P..Pero ponía que era..u..una admiradora...-tragaba saliva pensando que se ha confundido de sitio otra vez.

-Claro, y lo soy, bobito~ -Emma se empezó a reír encantándole la cara de asustado que pone- De todos modos, ¡Es estupendo que hayas venido! ¿Quieres que vayamos entrando? –sugirió dándole un gesto para entrar a la cafetería.

"_Esto no es real. Me he quedado dormido y estoy teniendo un sueño..si..eso debe ser_" se decía Lovino entrándole ganas de despertarse de una vez de esa pesadilla, tenía el presentimiento que si alguien en particular la veía teniendo una "cita" con ella acabaría con los huevos en la garganta. Al diablo sus preparativos y su frase para conquistar. Estaba agotado, sudando, con mierda en la suela del zapato y con un chichón en la cabeza por el golpe de hace unos momentos que le estaba latiendo del dolor. En grave momento tuvo que pensar que realmente sería una cita seria.

* * *

_Avenida de la Marmota, 4:32 pm._

Unas manzanas más alejadas, dentro de la zona comercial, un trío de estudiantes miraban las calles escondidos tras una esquina en la que al lado había una tienda de electrónica. El chico albino se quedaba agachado vigilando con unas gafas de Sol puestas para aparentar que no destacaba, como si no fuera suficiente llevar un pelo blanco teñido para parecer muy "moderno" según sus ideas de moda. En cambio, los otros dos chicos esperaban a tener alguna idea en vez de estar allí parados como idiotas.

-Gil, ¿y si vamos a mirar alguna joyería? Mi pobre cabello se va a acabar estropeando de tanto tomar sol –farfulló Francis poniendo una cara de aburrimiento mientras se sobaba su pelo- si te das prisa aún podremos seguir mirando

-¡No voy a ir a mirar más tiendas de bragas! –chilló volteándose en un segundo para seguir mirando a la gente pasar- Es mejor vigilar que no nos vea nadie de la Academia meternos en tiendas de esas...

-¿Y qué problema hay? Igual no nos ve nadie –dijo el español en un tono muy tranquilo, sin comprender del todo por qué hacía falta esconderse.

El albino se dio la vuelta otra vez para ver a Antonio y se subió las gafas de Sol hacia arriba para verle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú naciste tonto, verdad? ¿Y qué pasa si de repente te encuentras con tu novia mientras miras regalos?

-No sé si habrá salido, tampoco creo que pasaría nada malo, diría que he quedado con vosotros –respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros, sin parecer tan alterado como el otro.

-Ajá, ¿Y por qué? ¿Te atreverías a decirle que has quedado con el grandioso yo y Fran para emborracharnos en el parque?

-Por dios Gilbert cállate ya, mira que eres un plasta exagerado –interrumpió el más mayor del grupo aburrido con sus especulaciones absurdas- de todas formas, ¿has acabado ya de vigilar? Si seguimos aquí parados se acabará haciendo de noche.

-Si te esperas un momento ya nos podremos ir de aqu...- pegó un inesperado gritito y se ocultó rápidamente contra la pared.

De manera confusa tanto el rubio como el otro joven se miraron y se le acercaron extrañados por esa reacción que no se esperaban para nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién has visto? –preguntó el francés alzando una ceja completamente confuso, viendo a Gilbert hecho una bolita y nervioso.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! –tartamudeó enfurecido pegado contra la pared de la tienda de electrónica.

-Hmm...esa reacción me interesa~ veamos quien debe de andar por aquí-dijo burlonamente Francis mientras se levantaba y se acercaba para mirar la calle.

-¡E-Eh! ¡Que no te atrevas a mirar gabacho capullo! ¡No hay nada que ver!

-Yo también quiero ver que pasa -sonrió Antonio inocentemente tratando de apartar al chico albino que no dejaba de meterles empujones a los dos.

Viendo directamente entre la gente, se pudo apreciar a dos jovencitas estar yendo de compras por las tiendas de ropa más cercanas. Una de ellas se veía más mayor, con un fuerte destaque por una gran delantera, bastante pechugona además. Se veía alta y con un cabello corto, acompañada de otra chica más bajita y que no se le apreciaba tantísima delantera como a su amiga. Llevaba una larga melena de color castaño muy claro, adornada con una pequeña horquilla naranja colocada en su sien, teniendo una flor en el extremo. Era una jovencita de 17 años muy guapa y alegre, con un acento de origen húngaro, por lo que estudiaba en la misma clase Europea que el albino.

El rubio comenzó a sonreír de forma carismática.

-Ho ho~ con que por eso te escondías...ahora sí que tiene mejor sentido todo –dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo de nadie!

-¡Ah! ¿Esa no es la chica que te gustaba tanto? –comentó Antonio apoyándose en el hombro de Gilbert- pensé que no la seguirías acosando -continuó sonriente.

Rápidamente le metió un empujón, y se alejó entre chillidos furiosos.

-¡Joder! ¡Que yo no estoy acosando! Además, ¡no me gusto de ninguna chica! –gritó ronco cruzándose de brazos con un gesto presumido- Y menos de una que es un marimacho

-Pues yo no diría eso, señor que se esconde y que no quiere que le vean mirando bragas –le miraba Francis echándose unas risas burlonas- Venga, deja de mentir tan mal Gilbo, ya sabemos desde hace tiempo que la persigues.

-¿Tienes mierda en los oídos? –le berreó al afrancesado recolocándose sus gafas de Sol tan fashion- A mi no me van las tías marimachos, no voy por ahí detrás de Eli.

-Ah sí, Elizabeta, la que va a tu clase...ya creí que no estarías detrás de ella –dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a las dos jóvenes pasear con tranquilidad, viendo zapatos en varios escaparates- aunque los rumores vuelan~

Gilbert terminó por reírse ignorando completamente los comentarios de Francis.

-¿Cómo podría alguien tan genial como yo ir por ahí persiguiendo a un tío metido en cuerpo de chica? ¡Por favor no me hagas reír! –dijo entre carcajadas, se podía visionar un claro nerviosismo.

-Se ha ido ya –dijo el español que también observaba la calle junto con el rubio.

-¿QUÉ? –en un segundo se volvió a acercar a la esquina para mirar la acera- agh, mierda...

- No te gusta, ya ya~

-¡Que te vayas a la puta mierda, Francis!

El castaño dio un suspiro en medio de la discusión de sus dos amigos, pensando muy preocupado en el problema que le planteaba no encontrar el regalo para su novia. Se fijó en una pequeña floristería rumana cruzando la otra calle, por el nombre de "_Flores Paquita_" debía de ser una floristería no muy cara como la mayoría que había estado mirando cerca de la Academia.

-Oh sí, no te debe interesar cuando ya te he visto espiándola durante las horas del Club de Natación, ¡Mira quién es el pervertido! –rió el rubio dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su furioso amigo alemán.

-¡Como sigas inventando gilipolleces te meteré un palo por el culo, maldito gabacho!

-Eh chicos –Antonio se dio la vuelta para mirarles- iré a mirar en esa tienda a ver si hay algún ramo barato que pueda encontrar.

Lástima que sus dos amigos idiotas continuaban discutiendo entre ellos, porque el joven español decidió irse en dirección a la pequeña floristería. Los otros dos continuaron berreando y dándose tirones en la cara hasta que ya se percataron que se habían quedado solos.

-O-Oi..que Toño se ha pirado.

-¡No me digas lo obvio! –chilló el francés despeinándole vengativo.

Finalmente visualizaron al preocupado novio acercándose hacia la tienda de _"Flores Paquita",_ que debía de tener bastante poca clientela simplemente por el nombre tan bobalicón. Antonio miraba en búsqueda de un ramo de flores que no fuese extremadamente caro para Emma, porque en el resto de floristerías que ya había mirado solo había rosas carísimas y no llevaba tanto dinero encima. Una vez que los otros de sus acompañantes autoproclamados "consejeros" fueron con el chico a la tienda, el español ojiverde se acercó hacia el mostrador. Al ver a un dependiente de espaldas, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar por otra flor que no fuese una típica rosa.

-Umm...disculpe, ¿tendría algún ramo que no sea de rosas muy caro?

* * *

Cerca de la misma calle en la cual se encontraba el trío maravilla, Lovino tragaba saliva con disimulo sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo sentado en una silla con la novia del zopenco de Antonio y muchos menos por qué tenía que estar allí como si estuviese realmente teniendo una cita con ella. ¡Es de locos! ¿Acaso Emma estaría intentando romper con él y quería estar a solas sin que se enterase? ¿En plan romance de telenovela cutre?

Podría ser, pero solo estaban siendo irremediables paranoias del joven Vargas.

En un momento de incómodo silencio, la muchacha belga juntó sus manos encima de la mesa, cambiándose su gesto de encanto a uno de preocupación. Y se dispuso a hablar.

-Lovi, verás...-murmuró tras dar un sorbito al batido de melocotón- realmente necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien de confianza.

"_¿Entonces sí que va a dejarle? ¿Va a dejarle y tendré que ser yo un cómplice?"_

-Es bastante complicado...y no me queda mucho tiempo para planearlo...-dijo bastante preocupada.

"_¿Y qué hago ahora? ¡No puedo sentirme culpable por algo así! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!"_

La jovencita continuaba hablando mientras que él estaba montándose películas en su cabeza, agobiándose por la tensión y temblando como un flan.

-Pero...bueno, estoy segura que eres el mejor para esto y me gustaría que me ayudases, no creo que logre hacerlo sola-rápidamente alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Lovino se sonrojó hasta el extremo de no ser un simple sonrojo en sus mejillas, sino en toda la cara. Apenas había escuchado lo que le estaba comentando, por lo que se le había formado un lio increíble.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! –chilló el eufórico italiano apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.

-¿D..De veras Lovi? ¡Menos mal! –sonrió muy contenta y emocionada- ¡Estaba segura que tú serias el que me pudiese ayudar a buscarle un regalo a Toni!

-¡Sí! ¡Yo..! Ah...¿Qué? –no se esperó para nada eso último, y la miró desconcertado.

-Estaba tan preocupada por no saber si podría encontrar algún regalo para San Valentín que le pudiese gustar a Toni...-comentaba sonrojándose con dulzura- así que pensé que siendo su amigo me podrías ayudar a buscarle algo que le gustase. Le tuve que decir que estaría en casa ayudando a mi hermano con la limpieza para que no sospechara. –se explicaba muy tranquila y más aliviada.

Algo pareció romperse mientras ella hablaba.

Y no, no se trataba de ningún plato de la barra de la cafetería, sino la mente de Lovino, que ahora mismo estaba mucho más que confusa y apenada. Ni era una cita, ni iba a conquistar a nadie, ni tan siquiera verse seductor y nada de amargado. ¡Ahora debía de ser un puto sujetavelas! Ya se terminó de hacerse ilusiones, por lo que había aceptado en confusión ayudarla a buscarle un regalo al memo de Antonio, quien sería el único que se lo estaría pasando en grande con los otros idiotas.

El joven italiano se encogió de hombros con una vergüenza increíble al ver a Emma tan alegre por ir a comprar un regalo para su novio, y encima le estaba intentando dar un "cura sana, culito de rana" en el chichón como si fuese un niño. Pero gracias a Dios que le terminó por preguntar dónde ir a mirar, sino seguro que Lovino se habría puesto a llorar de la extrema vergüenza que traía consigo.

-Bueno... ¿Y a dónde deberíamos ir a buscar un regalo? –soltó la rubia con un tono un poco suplicante, estaba desesperada y perdida.

-Umm...-tuvo que dar un esfuerzo por decir algo sin avergonzarse- a Antonio le gusta cualquier cosa cursi como flores y tonterías...en el centro debe de haber algo...-murmuró sonrojado y desviando ligeramente la mirada con timidez.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, flores! Podríamos buscar unos claveles ¡A Toni le encantan!~ -respondió rauda esbozando una sonrisa para salir con rapidez de la cafetería- venga Lovino, vayamos a buscar ideas.

Ya estaba perdido y no había otro remedio. En maldito momento tuvo que estar montándose peliculones para haber aceptado ayudarla a comprar regalos de San Valentín. Si igual se hubiese percatado de lo que en realidad le estaba contando ella, podría haber pensando en una excusa, aunque ya era muy tarde para eso.

* * *

_Flores Paquita, 4:56 pm._

_-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo TÚ aquí?_

-¡¿Eh?! O-Oye...yo no tenía idea de que te encontraría aquí –Antonio tragó saliva ligeramente pálido enfrentándose cara a cara al dependiente, quien lo estaba mirando con una mirada que irradiaba odio absoluto.

Sin embargo, los otros dos en vez de estar ayudando al pobre español empezaron a poner caras de burla y "susurrar" entre ellos.

-Oye Fran, ¿En serio te podrías creer que pueda un tío así trabajar en una floristería? Ya hay que ser pardillo_, kesesese~_

_-_Cuidado,_ mon petit, _que igual se cabrea tanto que nos lanza tulipanes –dijo el rubio fingiendo susurros con el otro memo albino.

Antonio se quedó encogido de hombros tratando de mantener la calma frente al joven dependiente.

Parecía tener unos años mayor que él, incluso su voz era mucho más ronca, pero tampoco eran tan alejados de edad. Frente al mostrador se le veía alto e intimidante, con una gran frente por delante y empeoraba el asunto de que encima llevaba el cabello rubio subido hacia arriba, por muy a la moda que estuviera ese peinado, le hacía más frentudo y como si le hubiese lamido el pelo una vaca. Pero su cara de mala hostia te impedía soltarle algo como "Cara pizarra" o "Cabeza de pantalla plana".

Finalmente el malhumorado rubio paró su cabreo momentáneamente, porque en efecto, si estaba trabajando.

-Solo vengo a por un ramo...relájate Vin –murmuró el chico español sin bajar la guardia por si le daba un puñetazo inesperado.

-Tú no te atrevas a llamarme "Vin" –le soltó de golpe y brutal descaro. Le sobraba sutileza- y vosotros dos ni os acerquéis a los tulipanes de ahí –continuó haciendo que tanto Gilbert como Francis dejaran las manos quietas.

Suspiró profundamente, estando muy tenso y de nuevo dirigió la mirada a Antonio con desagrado poco disimulado, saliendo del mostrador.

-Vale, fingiré que no has venido –exclamó en plan pasota- ¿Qué buscas?

Inocentemente el castaño compuso una de sus sonrisas algo más relajado de que no le diese una paliza.

-Pues estaba buscando un ramo para Emm..-antes de que pudiera continuar la frase ya le estaba agarrando por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo con fuerza y se estremeció con enfado.

-¿Con que todavía pretendes ir detrás de mi hermana, jodido niñato calienta bragas? –le gritó con furia el chico con pelopincho- te advertí que la dejaras en paz.

-¡No le he hecho nada, Vincent relájate de una vez! –berreó Antonio con el ceño fruncido molesto con el rubio y le apretaba la muñeca de la misma forma en la que le agarraba de la camisa.

Sus acompañantes observaban la escena sorprendidos de que no le haya intentado pegar a su amigo nada más verlo.

-Oye Vin, tu pequeña hermana ya es mayorcita, además de que llevan saliendo juntos desde secundaria –comentó Francis de forma pasiva para ver si al menos le soltaba al español.

-Si macho, relaja la raja –Gilbert ya tenía que soltar alguna frase en plan macarra rebelde pero solo solía empeorar las situaciones el 99% de los casos.

Aunque inevitablemente, estaba pasando de ellos dos como de la mierda.

En efecto, aquel chico que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara para su desgracia debía de ser el mayor de los Van Damme. No podría haber tenido su adorable novia un hermano menos agresivo y encabronado.

¿Acaso se había imaginado, POR UN MINIMO INSTANTE, que se tendría que encontrar con su "cuñado" en una floristería cutre del centro, encima trabajando a media jornada durante ese mismo fin de semana?

Ni en un millón de años habría sido capaz de pensar una posibilidad tan desgraciada como esa.

El castaño ya sabía muy bien lo mucho que era bien recibido por el hermano de Emma. Durante su año en 3º de Secundaria, Antonio comenzó a tener serios problemas y peleas con Vincent cuando se fijó en una jovencita y preciosa estudiante de 1º año.

Por aquel entonces, su hermano cursaba en el cuarto año, y nada más ver al estúpido chico español coqueteando con su hermana pequeña, el odio fue sorprendente. Sí, sabía que ya no le quedaría otro remedio que callarse y aguantar, pero se la tenía jurada a Antonio a espaldas de Emma. Actualmente, estaba pensando que "los dos se llevaban bien".

En el fondo, ambos se despreciaban mutuamente después de tantas peleas y riñas, con la diferencia de que Antonio no era tan mezquino como el otro y no le llegaba a odiar tanto como Vincent al novio de su hermana. Para él solo era un maldito calienta bragas.

* * *

Al otro lado de la calle, siendo apenas todavía las 5 de la tarde al jovenzuelo sureño ya le empezaban a arder los pies como el infierno de mirar tantas tiendas. ¡Puto tiempo asqueroso! De no ser por una temperatura tan mierdosa, se habría puesto unos zapatos más cómodos y fresquitos, no unos mocasines ajustados con tal de ir bien vestido.

Pero ya qué otro remedio le tocaba, aún esperaba que la muchacha belga no se hubiese dado cuenta que antes acababa de pisar un trozo de mierda de perro en la suela, Lovino dio gracias de que no pareciera darse cuenta, y en cambio Emma miraba fijamente a dos pares de camisas en la sección de hombres en una de las tiendas de _Zara. _Al joven Vargas le pareció impresionante la cantidad de tiendas de ropa que había simplemente en toda la misma calle de la zona comercial, y lo bien que se las conocía la chica rubita.

-Hmmm...¿Le quedaría mejor a Toni la camisa verde pistacho o la verde turquesa?

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos muy incómodo trató de improvisar algo.

-L-Las dos le gustarán –dijo con timidez por intentar aparentar interés. Aunque por unos segundos se imaginó al tonto de su novio con una camisa de cuadros hortera e internamente se descojonaba.

-Si...pero..no sé, quizás debería probar otra cosa...-suspiró Emma con desgana y colocó las prendas en su lugar, decidiéndose por salir.

Algo no veía muy bien en la situación.

Lovino miraba a la novia de Antonio caminar por la acera con un gesto muy preocupado y disgustada, creía que tener que estar ahora haciendo de sujetavelas para comprar un regalo a su amigo le iba a amargar solamente a él, pero lo que más le estaba extrañando era verla tan angustiada. No era nada normal encontrársela en ese estado.

-Oye Emma –murmuraba mientras proseguía el camino- Es raro que estés muy desesperada por San Valentín... ¿No son los chicos los que tienen que dar regalos?

Ella enseguida se encogió de hombros jugando tímidamente con sus propias manos, se le apreciaba estar abrumada.

-Bueno...es que quiero poder darle algo muy especial a Toni -confesó la muchacha sincera- Últimamente esta como algo apagado y alejado conmigo...además me da siempre muchos detalles cuando me deja sin ideas sobre qué poder hacer para darle un pequeño regalo...

Con eso, ya no le pareció tan raro que le tuviese que pedir ayuda.

-Pero... ¿Está enfadado? ¿O es que os habéis peleado?

-Pues no. Lo cierto es que no hemos tenido ninguna discusión...Es complicado –se trató de explicar mientras miraba hacia la acera- tengo la sensación de que ya no le gusto –comentó de pronto.

La cara de Lovino ante ese comentario se le hizo a poco saltar de la confusión. ¿En serio hablaban de Antonio? ¿Ese pelmazo bobalicón que de lo que más le habla es de su novia, de partidos de fútbol, de la última película que habían echado el fin de semana pasado, y de un montón de gilipolleces?

No daba apenas crédito a que ella de repente creyese que el español con el que salía ya no le gustaba. En cierto modo, algo de envidia si tenía por Antonio. Pese a que no tenía más amigos, tampoco se sentía tan feliz de ver a la chica que más le atraía y le gustaba, dándose cariñitos con el único memo con el que habla. Odiaba ser un sujetavelas. Y lo peor es que tampoco tenía a alguien más para contarle todas estas cosas. No era plan de ponerse sincero con el tonto de su hermano pequeño, que lo que se pasa haciendo todos los días es el idiota con aquellos dos chicos del ridículo Club de Periodismo, el cual apenas nadie de las otras clases lee los artículos que publican.

Aunque bueno, Feliciano se puede decir que llevaba una vida mucho más animada y divertida.

Tenía amigos. Las chicas eran muy cariñosas con él, siempre esta alegre y yendo de un lado a otro. Sacando buenas notas.

Claro, exactamente todo lo contrario al mayor de los dos hermanos. Como la oveja negra, sin duda.

Solo se hablaba con Antonio, y casi ni eso podía. Unas horas en los recreos, encontrarse durante los cambios de clase, a las tardes al acabar, y por supuesto en algunos momentos en los que el castaño le pedía que fuese a verlo y esperarle después de los entrenamientos. En más de una ocasión, no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse en algún sitio tranquilo de la azotea, con su MP4 y el almuerzo como única compañía.

Obviamente sabía de los rumores que corrían por la Academia. Ya no le parecía del todo genial que algunas chicas le diesen notitas tontas en su taquilla y en su pupitre. Ya le hartaba todas esas cursilerías de preescolar. Todo porque le ven como un misterioso chico al que solo hay que fingirle que le gustas por medio de mensajitos y no le quieres luego ni hablar.

¿Y ahora qué mejor que tener que estar soportando a todas las parejitas del campus andar con ñoñerías en cada rincón? Pues nada mejor que creer que tiene una cita, con la chica que le gusta, pero que solo es para darle un regalo a su novio. Era absolutamente perfecto. Y eso solo le dieron ganas de seguir durmiendo, y no despertar en todo lo que quedaba de fin de semana.

-No seas tonta...-dijo dando un suspiro y desviando la mirada- El muy pesado lo único que habla es de ti, es imposible que no le gustes, no habla de otra cosa.

Al momento Emma se detuvo a mirar al italiano muy sorprendida, y un tanto conmovida por lo dulce que era el español.

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que solo son imaginaciones mías? –preguntó la jovencita mirándole con un gesto algo dudoso- Pensé que si no le daba por lo menos un pequeño regalo seguiría sin estar completamente contento conmigo...

"_Joder, esto es demasiado, maldita sea. El muy bastardo solo habla de ti."_ Pensó el sureño para sus adentros. No sabía que decir para tranquilizarla, no dejaba de ser su mejor y única amiga, y la pobre se la veía bastante apenada, sin idea de qué darle por el día de los enamorados. Porque hay que reconocerlo: ambos están tan puñeteramente enamorados que dan hasta ganas de vomitar arcoíris al verlos juntos.

Pero con bastante timidez y sin querer verla con esa cara de pena a su dulce amiga, por lo menos algo debía decir.

-..D..De verdad que solo habla de ti cuando estoy con él –murmuró bajito mordiéndose el labio- Igual si le das unas flores le gustará solo porque eres tú quien se lo da.

La rubita parece como si necesitase unas palabras tan aduladoras como esas para aliviar sus pensamientos negativos, fue casi por unos instantes en los que de pronto se le empezó a mostrar una clara y pequeña sonrisa de alivio, y bastante alegría. Cosa que al gruñón chico italiano le parecía muy adorable, era Emma de las chicas más adorables que conocía. Por alguna razón, fijarse en la sonrisa de la jovencita le agradaba más que si lo hacía otra persona.

Pero no supo expresar del todo bien su felicidad y con torpeza tragó saliva para luego morderse el labio fuertemente con incomodidad. En cambio, ella le dedicaba esa sonrisa.

-Lovino, muchas gracias.

-¿Eh? P-Pero si yo no he hecho nada para agradecérmelo –fruncía el ceño casi quedándose sin espacio en los bolsillos para esconderse las manos.

-No, lo digo en serio. –confesó con mucha sinceridad- No sabía si únicamente estaba teniendo yo la culpa, o si solo estaba haciendo algo malo para estropearlo todo...pero lo cierto es que el que puedas ayudarme me alegra mucho.

Lovino tuvo ganas de respirar en alguna bolsa de papel que pasaba rodando por medio de la calle tan llena de porquería.

Resultaba increíble el poder verla tan cariñosa sin hacer falta la compañía de su amigo, sino que lo estaba siendo con él. Poco a poco se le fue olvidando que después de todo lo que estaba pasando es que tenía que animarla para que no continuara pensando en que Antonio no la quiere y tonterías emocionales de enamorados bobos como tanto pensaba sobre eso.

-Yo..bueno, quiero decir –le entró algo de tos y se rascó la cabeza muriéndose de vergüenza por no saber vocalizar- dios...umm..¡c-cómprale unas margaritas del chino! –dijo como idea pero de una manera muy torpe que hizo que la chica se riera.

"_Mierda...¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer las cosas mejor y no ser tan pardillo siempre?" _

-Pues mira, eso creo que es lo que puede que me ayude a darle el mejor regalo a Toni~-dijo Emma con una sonrisilla picarona pareciéndole linda la forma de avergonzarse que tenía Lovino.

Lo que más le alucinó fue que aceptase esa "sugerencia" tan patética. Pero oye, era algo bueno. O eso esperaba.

-¿Crees que en aquella floristería de enfrente podremos encontrar un ramito con flores mezcladas? –comentó la rubia esperando que hubiese algo no demasiado caro, sabiendo que a su novio le gustaba más lo sencillo y bonito.

-Supongo que habrá un mogollón de mierdas con la cosa absurda de San Valentín –dijo entre bufidos de recelo a todos los corazones que no paraba de ver en cualquier establecimiento.

-Ay Lovi eres muy adorable cuando llegan estas fechas –rió con picardía.

-¡¿Ah?! –se le movió el rizo del flequillo y puso una cara de molestia- ¡Yo no quiero ser adorable por algo tan cursi! Solo paso de esas mariconadas –se excusó pobremente.

-Sí, pero eres adorable –le volvía a sonreir. Emma a veces gustaba de hacerle bromas al gruñón sureño- de todos modos vayamos a ver que encontramos.

Con un último soplido se vio arrastrado por su amiga hacia la tienda de las flores cursis. Por un momento, Lovino se fijó extrañamente en el nombre que traía la floristería.

-Vaya mierda de nombre le ponen, así no comprará ni Dios aquí.

* * *

-Escucha, no voy a preguntarte por qué estás trabajando aquí, pero solo quiero un regalo para Emma.

-No te hagas el chulito ahora mismo, porque mi hermana no está presente –respondió cual témpano- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Darle un ramo para luego ligar con otras chicas?

Antonio sabía que no era buen momento para liarse a puñetazos. Pero tampoco se podía decir que no quería callarle al rubio en toda la cara.

-Yo no le estoy siendo infiel, la quiero mucho.

-No por mucho tiempo.

En un gesto de distracción, Francis miró hacia la puerta de la floristería, para que al mismo instante, tocara el hombro del albino.

-Me parece que ahora van a empeorar las cosas

-¿Uh? ¿Y ahora de qué dramatizas? –exclamó algo sarcástico pero la cara se le cambió al mirar hacia atrás.

El dúo observaba que venían hacia la misma tienda las dos personas que no deberían de estar viniendo en ese preciso momento.

Al sonar la campanita de la puerta, la jovencita saludaba con amabilidad seguido de un italiano que no sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos, por lo menos ocultándole a ella que no le interesaba mucho el asunto. Pero en menos de unos segundos, la cara de Lovino se quedó petrificada y pálida al ver a esos sujetos allí parados.

-Oh genial... !No pueden haberse ido a tomar por culo al parque o a otro lado normal! ¡¿Por qué una puta floristería?! –chillaba en su mente frunciendo el ceño con claridad, temiendo por su vida si pensaban algo al verla con Emma.

En cambio, ella estalló en alegría.

-¡Hermanito! –dijo acercándose al joven dependiente que ya había soltado a Antonio disimulando- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Y el trabajo en el que estabas de reponedor?

-Tengo otros trabajos. Solo es para ganar más dinero.

-Hola Emma –el castaño sonrió con una dulce mirada hacia la belga.

-¡Toni! –se le iluminó la sonrisa al verlo y obviamente, lo primero que le dio fue un abrazo cariñoso- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, y con mi hermano además, ¡Es estupendo! –dijo risueña.

Sin percatarse de que le estaban degollando con los ojos, Antonio lo miraba de reojo sabiendo que ella no lo notaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Vaya coincidencias! –aceptaba riendo.

Tanto Gilbert como Francis negaban ante la inocencia de su amigo, que a veces parecía más tonto de lo que aparentaba.

Pero Lovino, un poco más alejado y encogido de hombros, sentía que allí sobraba. Ninguno de los presentes parecía percatarse de su presencia. Aunque mejor que no lo notasen.

-¡Ah! ¡Lovi! –exclamó el español mientras se acercaba con una admirable sonrisa- ¡Menuda sorpresa que también estés aquí!

Joder. No podía ser otro que se fijara que estaba ahí. Solo el pelmazo de Antonio.

-¿Cómo es que has venido? Pensé que no querrías salir hoy...

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que contarte todo lo que hago? Coño, no eres mi madre.

-Ya, pero es que...-por la respuesta se le formó un gesto de disgusto.

-Le dije a Lovino si quería venirse al centro –interrumpió Emma rápidamente- Quería que me acompañase a mirar unas cuantas cosas.

Al oír eso último, el afrancesado se le formó una sonrisa maliciosa, y no dejaba de mirarle.

-Oh...Con que yendo juntos~ -murmuró Francis picaronamente.

El chico sureño le miró de reojo, poniéndose rojo bastante avergonzado, ahora sí que temía que pensasen que estaba quedando con su novia. Y sintió deseos de echar a correr.

-¿De verdad? –parpadeó el ojiverde, acercándose un poco más hacia Lovino.

-S-Si...-balbuceó con miedo y vergüenza, tratando de no hacerle contacto visual, y en un acto reflejo creyó que le daría una hostia.

De repente, lo que hizo el jovenzuelo español fue sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegra mucho que mis dos personas favoritas salgan juntas!

Pareció que, a excepción de Antonio, el resto habían leído el ambiente, y Lovino quiso darle una patada. Puro instinto por ser el otro tan sobradamente tonto.

-C-Cállate ya, obvio que prefiero quedar con Emma un finde antes que contigo, idiota –dijo frunciendo el ceño ampliamente.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y acaso yo no soy tu persona favorita?! –berreó el albino un tanto indignado- Voy a dejar de ser tu amigo, Toño.

Mientras el francés le dio palmaditas de consolación, Vincent empezaba a hartarse de ver a todos esos sujetos plastas molestando en su trabajo. Pese a que no venían más clientes y le tocaba turno de tarde.

-Hermano, ¿Hay aquí algunos claveles? Me gustaría comprar un ramo –preguntó Emma curiosa a punto de sacar su monedero.

-No vayas a pagar, te daré uno.

-¿Qué? Pero si estas..-

Antes de que siguiera hablando, le puso delante un ramo bastante extenso con claveles rosas y rojos, esperando que lo cogiese.

-No seas tonta –dijo el mayor con un tono igual de serio- Solo cógelo.

-¡Hermanito muchas gracias! –la muchacha lo agarró con cuidado muy alegre al ver las flores tan bonitas, aunque verla tan contenta estuvo a punto de hacerle "sonreir".

Lástima que su hermano ya no hiciese ningún amago de sonreír, cuando vio cómo Emma se acercaba al maldito chico español.

-Toni...ten, es para ti –murmuró con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Qué? –Antonio parpadeó confundido mientras que ya le daba el ramo- ¿Pero por qué, Emm? –quiso saber con una sonrisita curiosa.

-Vine a buscarte claveles porque sé que te gustan mucho y quise regalártelo antes~

Se acababa de formar un ligero calor en la pequeña tienda, puesto que el rubio pelopincho irradiaba un aura de repulsión con semejante capullo coqueteando con su hermanita. Y ellos dos dándose besitos de dulces enamorados. Pero no estaba siendo el único, Lovino también detestaba soportarles cuando se ponían así.

-Bah, sigo pensando que regalar flores es una mariconada –bufó Gilbert cruzando los brazos por aburrimiento.

-Oh, _mon dieu, _Gil. Si no fueses tan crio sabrías que a las mujeres les encantan las flores

-¿Y a mí qué? –alzo una ceja viéndole de reojo- Yo les regalo mi galantería porque soy un campeón ligando, no me hacen falta flores –dijo entre burlas.

-Si, por eso es que nunca consigues novia~ -se empezó a reír el rubio con mucha malicia descarada.

Por desgracia el alemán al ser tan paliducho sufría de que se le notase cualquier sonrojo instantáneamente. Le había dado donde le dolía, por lo que le respondió con un gruñido.

Entonces, la belga tuvo que despedirse del castaño, ya que sabía que estando con sus amigos, no sería buena idea obligarle a pasar el resto de la tarde a solas, sin saber que en verdad estaban ellos allí por ayudar a Antonio.

Con ello, Lovino al fin pudo suspirar con cierto alivio de ya no recorrerse tantas tiendas en modo sujetavelas.

-Joder al fín...me podré irme a sobar y dejarme de todo esto –pensaba el sureño dando un soplido, para luego girarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Lovi, ahora que estas aquí, ¿Querrías venirte con nosotros? –dijo Antonio acercándose, ofreciéndole la misma idea de el otro día- Seguro que lo pasamos bien los cuatro~.

El joven italiano rápidamente se detuvo un solo instante para apretar los dientes con fuerza. Era increíble que el muy pesado no dejara de pensar en eso. Más encima cuando ha tenido que soportar tantas cosas malas en un mismo día. Ya estaba harto. Y respondió con malas maneras.

-He dicho que me dejes de mierdas y me dejes tranquilo de una puta vez –dijo entre gruñidos molestos hasta terminar por salir dando un ligero portazo.

-¡Oye! ¡Lovino! ¡Espera!

Prácticamente su instinto no pudo hacerle frenarse. Y cuando le vio irse huyendo de la tienda tan enfadado, Antonio solo pudo tratar de seguirle con el ramo en brazos, sin pensar en sus camaradas ni tan siquiera en su novia.

-Hmm...mira que es raro ese chaval –comentó el albino tras contemplar ese espectáculo.

-Lovi no es raro –interrumpió Emma algo preocupada, defendiéndole- solo es muy tímido...

* * *

-Lovino...por favor espera..-pedía el español queriendo alcanzarle, hasta que consiguió atraparle la muñeca.

-¡Suelta! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadado de repente? –mantenía agarrada su muñeca con firmeza, junto con el ramo en la otra mano- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...-preguntó con un gesto muy perturbado.

El sureño no paraba se retorcerse cuanto podía del agarre para irse de aquel maldito sitio.

-Como si a ti te importara algo lo que me pase –dijo completamente enfurecido, mirándole fijamente queriendo darle un puñetazo para alejarlo.

-Pues sí que me importa. –exclamó Antonio con seriedad, sin soltar su brazo.

-Ya, claro. –puso más fuerza hasta soltarse del todo, y lo miró completamente asqueado, entristecido, y bastante apenado psicológicamente- No trates de colármela sintiendo lástima.

Antonio no tardó nada en sentirse culpable de que estuviera tan enfadado. No quería que estuviese así.

-...Es por Emma, ¿cierto?

-No tiene que ver con ella –refunfuñó entre gruñidos sin mirarle.

Mentía.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba claro que era por Emma. Lovino no paraba de sentirse humillado por todo lo que había pasado, más aún por haber creído que al menos una chica querría salir con él. Pero no. Lo único que ha recibido es volver a ser el mismo amargado de siempre, por el que solo sienten lástima.

Aun así, el muchacho ojiverde sujetó cabizbajo su regalo.

-Lo siento...-susurró con cierta pena- creí que te sentirías mejor si quedabas conmigo y te distraías un poco...lo siento, debí de haberte escuchado.

-Tú nunca escuchas, bastardo –mascullaba Lovino, sin dejar de entrecerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Con dulzura, el español miró hacia su amigo, y con una agradable sonrisa, volvió a acercarse y sacaba un clavel rojo del ramo, con el que acabó por entregárselo. El joven Vargas, manteniendo una ceja alzada, dirigió su vista hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? Cazzo...esto no me lo des, es regalo de tu novia –se quejó Lovino con mal pesar y quiso dársela de vuelta, envuelto en un sonrojo malhumorado.

-Sí, pero esta no es suya. Te la doy yo personalmente –respondió Antonio con tranquilidad.

Aunque le intentaba explicar, mientras más miraba la flor, menos entendía nada.

-...Eres un puto cursi, ¿para qué quiero yo una estúpida flor?

-Para que pueda alegrarte~ -dijo sincero, trayendo una sonrisa cariñosa consigo- Ya que no estaré para animarte mañana, espero que cuando la mires te sientas mucho mejor. –afirmó Antonio.

Apenas marcaban las siete y cuarto de la tarde en el reloj de la pequeña plazoleta. El jovenzuelo de ojos color miel, con un potente rojo clavel en mano, se quedó estático junto a Antonio en medio de la calle. Mientras la gente les pasaba de largo, Lovino se ponía colorado con cierta vergüenza en los precisos momentos. ¡No tenía nada de normal ponerse a regalar claveles a un tio! Resultaba imposible, pero allí estaba el chico de España. Parado frente a él con una enternecedora sonrisa al haberle dado la pequeña flor.

Pero no quitaba, que no estuviera totalmente aturdido.

_-¡TOÑOO!_ –se escuchó una ronca voz gritarle desde la entrada de la floristería- _¡Mueve el culo ya! ¡Que nos piramos sin ti! _

-Bueno...espero que te ayude a alegrarte~ ¡Nos vemos el lunes! –dijo con rapidez para no dejarle ni siquiera hablar a Lovino, y terminó corriendo en la otra dirección para reunirse con sus dos amigos.

Y allí se quedó. Solo. Y con un clavel en la mano. Ni puñetero sentido había tenido que se lo diese, más encima a él.

Lovino observaba marcharse al castaño mientras este otro, corría por la calle despidiéndose con su sonrisa y agitando el brazo hasta finalmente disiparse entre la gente.

Pensaba que sería una broma de mal gusto, y que solo le había dado esa flor por pura lástima. Antonio lo más seguro es que le diese pena por ser un solitario sin amigos, y para "compensarle" le dio un regalo como ese.

-...Idiota... –murmuró en voz baja, apretando levemente el pendúnculo de aquel clavel, estando a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Algo le frenó a deshacerse del clavel y pisotearlo con furia.

Sin poder dejar de mirarlo, muchos sentimientos se le mezclaban a la vez. Enfado por culpa de Antonio al dárselo, desagrado por ser del maldito regalo que le había dado Emma. Vergüenza, ¿Vergüenza? Resultaba extraño que sintiese tanta por una triste flor. Pero se la estaba provocando el que el español se la hubiese dado. Es un chico, y no una chica bonita. A Lovino le parecía muy humillante recibir un clavel de un chico como Antonio. Ni que el muy estúpido se pensase que era gay o algo, porque le iban las chicas más que a un tonto un lápiz.

Pero, lo que más le estaba molestando, es que al mismo tiempo que la estaba odiando, le gustaba el regalo. Así de bipolar era el chaval.

Nunca nadie le había dado un regalo, mucho menos para levantarle el ánimo. Y pese a todo lo demás, Antonio, aunque se la había dado con mucho cariño, lo que más quería era verle contento. Eso es lo que hace un buen amigo.

Lovino se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de no pensar más en la forma tan agradable en la que le había dado el clavel.

Con los hombros encogidos, fue directo hacia la Academia para al menos negociar sus pensamientos con la almohada. Y aún asi, no paró de maldecir al estúpido español en lo que le quedaba de camino, mientras llevaba en su mano derecha el rojo clavel, sin que pudiesen caerse ninguno de los pétalos.

Al final, tras una tarde de tantos problemas y búsquedas, todo acabó con ser recompensado únicamente, con una flor cursi.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas: ¡Bueno! Parece que al haberme atascado un pelín –que raro que solo un pelín esta vez (?)- he logrado dejaros con el tercer capítulo antes de tiempo xD. **

**Esperemos que al menos podamos oír la "brillante" idea de Gilbert, que a este paso a el pobre ni Dios le va a dejar decirla, ya veremos qué pasará. Para aclarar, "como un pasodoble" se refiere a que vienen seguidos, tal como se baila en el pasodoble, por si salía confusión xD.**

**Como siempre, mil sorrys por demorarme mucho, ¡os espero con vuestros reviews y que esperéis al siguiente capítulo! **


	4. Bad Boys Friends

_**Capítulo 4 – **__**Bad Boys Friends **_

Domingo.

Ese horrendo y repugnante día de la semana, en la que por más que intentaras de todo, sería horrible desde la mañana hasta la noche. Siendo Lunes al día siguiente, nadie iba a estar absolutamente nada contento.

En un dormitorio algo desordenado por un lado, y recogido por otro, en la cama baja de una litera, dormía un apacible castaño despeinado, con un gesto de tranquilidad en su juvenil rostro. De vez en cuando, cuando Antonio estaba durmiendo, solía sonreír en sueños. Aparentemente, dormía feliz.

Con suavidad, el chico español hizo un pequeño movimiento para acomodarse en el colchón, y dejar la mano metida bajo la almohada. Pero, sus dulces sueños estaban a punto de ser destruidos por unas manos peligrosas, que iban en dirección a él.

Y de repente, dos pesos pesados se lanzaron sobre el somnoliente Antonio.

_-¡TOÑO! ¡Despierta, capullo!_

-¡AH! –del sobresalto casi se queda tieso sobre la cama, y con rapidez se sentó incomodado por los dos idiotas que tenía encima- ¡¿Qué hacéis?!

-Despertarte como buen y genial amigo que soy ¡Levántate ya! –chillaba Gilbert haciendo peso y riendo de forma maliciosa

-Hmm...oh Gilbo~ -Francis acorralaba al albino picaronamente por detrás, hablando sugerente- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos encima de Toni? Qué cautivador~

-¡Quítate! ¡Fran, coño, que asco!

-¡Pero si se nota que te apetece! Con lo marica que sueles ser..~

-¡Vete un poco a la mierda, gabacho pervertido!

-¡Eh! ¡Bajaos ya! ¡M-Me hacéis daño...! ¡Qué pesáis mucho!

Así empezaban normalmente las mañanas.

El trío maravilla, compartía dormitorio desde Secundaría, y hasta ahora, amanecían haciendo bromas similares. El cuarto siempre se veía hecho un asco en un rincón repleto con latas de cerveza y bolsas de patatas fritas, inclusive también en la litera triple, la más alta tenía más mierda que un vertedero. Todo, gracias a Gilbert y su manía de solo limpiar una vez cada 3 semanas. Aunque fuese un guarro para la comida, su ropa siempre estaba ordenada. Extrañas costumbres, tal vez.

Tras despertarse, el español bostezaba perezoso, hasta que se acordó que todavía era Domingo.

-Umm...tios, ¿Por qué me habéis despertado tan pronto? Se supone que hoy es fiesta...-dijo Antonio tumbándose de nuevo en su cama.

-Bueno, es que este niño de aquí siempre me despierta pronto con su pollo picándome la oreja –contestaba el rubio señalando directamente al albino.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Y mi polla es preciosa! –frunció el ceño con mucha ofensa, mientras acariciaba a un diminuto pajarillo gordo que se pasaba en su hombro, y le hablaba en plan tonto- ¿Verdad que sí, mi pollita preciosa y divina?

Resultaba un tanto chocante que un chico tan extraño como era Gilbert, dijese comentarios como esos, refiriéndose a una pequeña mascota que mantenía escondida en el dormitorio. Una cría de canario amarillo. A los otros dos les daba igual, pero tampoco es que lo viesen "normal".

-Sigo pensando que como alguien del consejo se entere que tienes una mascota aquí te echará a patadas –comentó Francis con un cierto tono serio.

-¡JÁ! Como si me importara que ese repelente inglés cejón me expulsara –con orgullo continuaba acariciando al pajarillo- Y si lo hace, hare que mi pollita le ataque.

El español gruñía con cansancio no gustándole nada madrugar un fin de semana, y trataba de volver a dormir un rato más.

Sin embargo, el mayor de los tres fue el primero que se acordó de un detalle.

-Oye Toni, ¿Al final ya has pensado en qué darle a Emma?

-¿Uh?...-en ese segundo, no pareció captarlo. Pero no tardó nada en saber de que hablaba, y rápidamente se levantó- ¡No! ¡Es verdad, el regalo! –dijo sobresaltado y llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Por lo de ayer no pude comprarle nada!

-Venga relájate, la fiesta no va a ser hasta el próximo sábado, tienes tiempo de sobra. –le tranquilizaba el francés.

-Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué regalarle ahora que me ha dado ella flores...-decía con un tono de amargura- Ya no tengo más ideas...

Al momento, Gilbert tuvo puestas sus antenas en la conversación, y vio oportunidad.

-¡Yo sí que tengo una tremendamente genia-

-_Mon ami,_ pero si regalar algo a una chica no es tan complicado, no hace falta que te esfuerces mucho.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué estoy aquí, idiotas!

-Pero...-Antonio suspiraba con demasiada preocupación- no es fácil que le cause una verdadera buena impresión...tiene que ser algo original y muy bonito..

Teniendo al pobre muchacho desesperado, Francis tampoco es que consiguiera encontrar una buena idea.

-¿Y si en vez de comprar algo caro, le dedicas un dibujo? –dijo como opción.

-Sabes que yo no sé dibujar bien, y si le hago un monigote con palitos seguro que me lo tira a la cara.

La verdad es que, para ser una chica sencilla, llegaba a tener unos gustos muy concretos. Le estaban llevando al español por el camino de la amargura.

* * *

Fuera de los dormitorios, en algunas aulas vacías de la Academia, se encontraban esperando un par de alumnos sentados frente a una mesa grande, llena de folios, cuadernos, y varios apuntes con fotografías.

-Ya está llegando tarde otra vez.

-Es una costumbre muy propia de él...

Pese a que una de las muchas reglas de la dictadura británica era no correr en los pasillos, a más de uno le daba igual. Se las iba a saltar incluso si hubiese una norma de no correr desnudo. Con tal de aguarle la fiesta al presidente del consejo, todo valía.

El joven Feliciano corría aceleradamente por los extensos pasillos del primer piso, hasta lograr subir corriendo unas largas escaleras y llegar al tercero, donde se encontraban varias aulas con distintos clubes. _El Club de Arte_, el _Club de Artesanía_, y por último, el _Club de Periodismo. _Sin tocar la puerta primero, el pequeño italiano irrumpió en el tercer aula.

-¡_Buon giorno_!~ ¡Hoy hace un bonito dia! -gritó Feliciano con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

-Llegas tarde, ¡Y deberías de tocar alguna vez la puerta!

-Buenos días, Feliciano-kun.

Aquellos dos jóvenes eran los que formaban el Club de Periodismo.

Se trataba de uno de los más pequeños, perteneciendo a este, un chico de 18 años bajito, de pelo corto muy negro, y que por su dificultosa forma de hablar, era predecible ver que estaba en la clases Asiáticas, concretamente de origen japonés. Kiku Honda, de familia bastante adinerada económicamente, estudiaba primero de Bachillerato en las clases Asiáticas. Se le veía muy tranquilo y formal, siempre con un cuaderno de apuntes en sus manos. Fue el segundo en unirse al club.

Por otro lado, otro chico más alto y un tanto fornido, por pertenecer también al Club de Fútbol, resultaba ser el líder del diminuto club. De cara muy firme con unas finas lentes, sería imposible no darse cuenta que Ludwig Beilschmidt era alemán, porque sus potentes ojos azules y su cabello rubio lo decían a gritos. Fundó el club al no haber ninguno en la Academia, y aunque no muchos leían sus artículos, se lo pasaban bien entrevistando y redactando noticias.

Y por último, estaba el alegre Feliciano, que entró a formar parte del club poco después de su llegada a la Secundaria. Para él, no había mejor club en toda la Academia.

-Lo que hay que ver...-suspiraba el rubio tocándose un poco la frente por la actitud del italiano- venga, no tardes más y siéntate.

-¡Si, señor! –gritó con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Ludwig se aclaró un poco la voz, y se dispuso a dar por comenzada la reunión.

-Bien...El tema de hoy deberá de ser el buscar ideas claves para dar entrevistas a lo largo de esta semana, pero con un asunto especial –comentaba con serenidad, apuntando los datos en la pizarra que tenía detrás- ¿Alguna idea?

-Umm..ah, bueno...unas entrevistas no estarían mal –murmuró el asiático bastante tranquilo. No era muy dado a dar su propia opinión.

-¡Podemos entrevistar a las chicas más guapas de la Academia y preguntarles sus platos favoritos! ¡Yo votaría la pasta y los tortelinis!~

-Tiene que ser un tema importante, ¡Presta más atención! –ordenó Ludwig ferozmente.

-Pues...si tiene que ser algo especial –interrumpió suavemente el bajito- La fiesta de San Valentín será en la próxima semana...Podríamos entrevistar a los organizadores y a otros alumnos sobre lo que opinan.

No podía ser mejor, el alemán siempre se impresionaba por la claridad en la que exponía sus ideas.

-¡Como se esperaba de ti, Kiku! Es un tema excelente –respondió con gusto y no dudó en anotarlo en la pizarra.

-¡_Va bene_! ¡Suena divertido! –exclamó el joven italiano con una sonrisa- ¡En Roma _San Valentino_ se celebra mucho! Es originario de mi casa, ¡Y las calles se adornan con miles de corazones cada año!~

-Eso es muy interesante, Feliciano-kun. Sería buena idea contar la historia del día de los enamorados.

-Tienes razón –dijo Ludwig acomodándose un poco sus lentes con un tono pensativo- Si queremos redactar entrevistas habría que añadir temas sobre la festividad...-en un gesto de interés, miro al menor de los Vargas- ¿Qué más se hace en tu casa el 14 de Febrero?

-Umm...pues en Verona vienen muchas parejas a celebrar el día de los enamorados, y hay una costumbre de poner mensajes de amor en el balcón de _Romeo y Julieta_ -contaba Feliciano con todo detalle muchas cosas provenientes de las costumbres de Italia.

Teniendo suficiente información, el joven alemán puso toda la pizarra llena de apuntes para luego tenerlos todos organizados.

-De acuerdo, entonces a partir de hoy empezaremos a redactar las entrevistas para la próxima semana –zanjó la reunión por terminada.

Entonces, Kiku puso sobre la mesa con cautela, unas pequeñas bolitas hechas con pastel de arroz sobre un pañuelo.

-Ya que hemos acabado, ¿Qué les parece tomar unos dulces como almuerzo? –dijo nada más colocarlo en la mesa.

-¡Dulces, dulces! –Feliciano no dudo ni por un segundo en ponerse a comer los pastelitos de arroz.

Al final, el rubio no tuvo más opción que también probar los dulces junto con el menor. Y su cara dio un gesto un tanto sorprendido. Cosa rara en él.

-Está realmente bueno –dijo con bastante asombro por el agradable sabor- ¿Qué son?

-Ah, son llamados _"Dango"._

* * *

-Oye Antonio, tampoco tienes por qué ser solo tú el que le compre algo a Emma –decía el francés dándole palmaditas a su amigo en el hombro.

Pero pese a sus consejos, eso no mejoraba la cara del español para nada. De un granito de arena siempre creaba una montaña.

-Si no le doy por lo menos un pequeño detalle estoy seguro que se enfadaría mucho conmigo, y creerá que no la quiero..

-Tal vez –aclara como sugerencias- pero aún no lo puedes saber si se enfadará o no, ni se lo has preguntado.

En medio de la conversación, Gilbert estaba cruzado de brazos con una cara de mucha indignación porque ninguno le prestaba la más mínima atención, ni siquiera le escuchaban. Así que probó a soltar cosas aleatorias a ver si eso funcionaba.

-Sé que lo va a hacer, Fran. Siempre puede enfadarse por cualquier cosa que haga –le respondía con mucha preocupación.

-Pollos

-Bueno, entonces no te comas tanto el coco. Dedícale cosas bonitas y ya está.

-Pandas.

-¿Seguro que eso valdría? –miraba Antonio hacia el rubio nada seguro.

-¡Tetas!

Ya llegó un punto en el que el chico francés dirigió su mirada hacia el molesto albino que no paraba de decir tonterías.

-Gilbert, ¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa? –exclamó Francis un tanto agobiado por sus chorradas para llamar la atención.

-¿Encima me lo preguntas? –contestó el albino muy ofendido- ¡Yo os llevo desde ayer queriendo decir una idea cojonuda y no me hacéis ni puto caso!

Los dos jóvenes, al no encontrar ninguna solución para el problema del castaño, terminaron por prestarle, por lo menos, merecida atención.

-Bien, vale –suspiró Fran con pesar- ¿Y de qué se trata esa "gran" idea tuya, a ver?

Con sus iris rojizos brillando en sus ojos por las lentillas que llevaba puestas, el jovenzuelo alemán dio una esplendorosa sonrisa picarona increíblemente emocionado. Y lo que dijo, los dejó congelados.

-¡Hagamos una Boy Band!

El silencio repentino en el dormitorio fue tal, que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tanto Antonio como Francis clavaron sus ojos en el albino. Realmente pensaron que estaba volviéndose loco.

-Gilbert... ¿Tú estás metido en las drogas, cierto?

-¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio! Tíos, ¡Sería la polla! –gritaba eufórico, si que debía de hablar muy en serio- Podemos ser como unos "_Idols_" y nos haríamos famosos, ¡Sería una jodida estrella!

-¿Y qué son exactamente los _"Idols"?_ –preguntó Antonio con un tono de inocencia- ¿Bailan flamenco o algo así?

Rápidamente, sus dos amigos en un inconsciente instinto, se llevaron la mano a la cara, mientras que el chico español seguía sin saber de qué iba exactamente eso.

-¿Qué pasa, es que ya naciste siendo así de memo? ¡Eres un ignorante! –berreó Gilbert con enfado por su desconocimiento- Un amigo de mi hermano me habló de ello, dijo que los Idols son muy famosos allá en Japón ¡Y consiguen ligar solo por ser sexy y cantar!

-Gil, tú no sabes cantar –le contestó rápidamente el rubio mientras se peinaba su melena.

-¡¿Y eso qué más da?! Soy muy sexy, y si fuésemos Idols me haría completamente famoso y tendría muchas chicas –dijo con puro orgullo egocéntrico, en un gesto de alzar la cabeza hacia arriba.

Aunque la idea que había planteado resultaba extraña –y un poco estúpida, por su parte- no es que tampoco fuese desagradable el hecho de que fuesen los tres famosos.

-Pero...¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi regalo para Emma?

-Toño, ¿No te das cuenta? –respondía mirándolo fijamente- Si formásemos una boy band, ¡Le dedicarías nuestro primer single en la fiesta del sábado! –chilló emocionándose solo de imaginárselo.

-¿Eh? ¿Una canción? –parpadeó el ojiverde un tanto confuso, pero lo pensó detenidamente- umm...no había pensado en escribirle una canción...

-¡Pues ya está! –dejó por terminado el asunto- buscaré uno de mis trajes impresionantes para ensayar.

Francis ya se estaba alarmando al ver al otro tan impaciente por una idea así, y rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

-Oye, oye, ¡espera un segundo, Gilbert! –le interrumpió con agilidad antes de que se desmadrara- ¿De verdad pretendes que vayamos a cantar en la fiesta de San Valentín?

-Claro –respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Nos haríamos famosos aquí y daría mi debut, y Toño necesita impresionar a su novia. ¡Es perfecta mi idea! ¡Soy sencillamente genial!

-¡Sí! ¡Parece una buena idea!~ -exclamaba Antonio componiendo una sonrisa- ¡A Emma seguro que le encanta que le cante una canción de amor!

Mientras los otros dos se estaban ilusionándose, Francis no dejaba de pensar que eso les costaría mucho trabajo y problemas.

Maldito el momento en el que se hizo amigo de esos dos lunáticos.

* * *

En un piso más abajo de los dormitorios, el joven Vargas poco a poco parecía desvelarse abriendo los ojos por su cuenta, de forma en la que ninguna alarma del infierno le destrozase los oídos.

Despertaba al abrirlos del todo, en una postura un tanto extraña, pero lo primero que veía al despertar, era un intenso clavel rojo colocado en la mesilla, metido en un pequeño vaso con agua para que no se pudiese marchitar tan pronto.

Silenciosamente, Lovino miró hacia el clavel, acordándose de por qué tenía una flor ahí, y de cómo al estar mirándola tanto tiempo, le hizo poder dormir. Parece que después de todo, el idiota español sí que le había dado el clavel cursi para que le ayudase a sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, eso le provocó fruncir el ceño con vergüenza.

No era normal que un tío tuviese flores en su cuarto.

-Tsk..joder..-refunfuñó el sureño, seguido de un bostezo mientras iba levantándose perezosamente de la cama- debí tirarla después de todo.

Extrañamente, el chico italiano solía siempre levantarse de un humor de perros, más aún si no había dormido una mierda, si tenía que madrugar, o si le despertaban de forma feliz interrumpiendo sus bellos sueños.

Pero de vez en cuando, si lo hacía por propia voluntad, sin ninguna de esas cosas, se despertaba tranquilo.

-..Debería de ir a comer algo antes de que pongan la asquerosa comida de la cafetería..-entre bostezos trató de ponerse algo encima, y bajar a desayunar. Por hacer algo.

Y así empezó su domingo.

Después de un horrible día de mierda, como resultó ser el sábado, ahora parecía que no iba a ser igual –o peor- que el anterior. Así que esperó que su fin de semana no fuese una cagada al completo.

Una vez que vio la cama desecha de su hermano, Lovino dio un suspiro sabiendo dónde estaría, e hizo lo normal. Ducharse, asearse, y como ya no le quedaba otra ropa limpia, pues no quedó otro remedio que usar el feo uniforme de la Academia "W", ese pantalón morado a cuadros tan horroroso, realmente lo peor de ese uniforme, era en especial el pantalón. Putos cuadros.

Terminó por vestirse con el odiado uniforme, y salió de los dormitorios directo a la Academia. Y por el camino, su cara empezó a dar un gesto de asco, al ver justamente a algunos alumnos que peor le caían.

"_Joder, vaya ascazo de vista tengo que ver con estos anormales rondando por aquí a esta hora" _

¡Ni que fuese su maldición! Era toda una desgracia para Lovino ver a los chavales que más detestaba, peor aún que los viese por los pasillos en los días libres.

Pero al fin, al ir caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y soportando el cabreo, sus ojos brillaron de alegría al ver al fondo la preciada máquina expendedora fuera de la cafetería. Para el sureño, los bocadillos eran su salvación. No dudó ni por un instante en ir corriendo hacia la máquina y pedir su desayuno: un sándwich de atún con tomate. No era gran cosa, pero mejor eso que la comida que preparaban los ayudantes de la cafetería.

En un dulce gesto, se le formó una sonrisa de felicidad al pegarle el primer mordisco. Y ya con su comida en mano, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio.

Sin embargo, algo le hizo chocarse y hacer que su bocadillo cayese directo al suelo.

-¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Pedazo de gilipollas! ¡Vete a tomar por culo! –gritó furioso antes de que alzase la mirada contra quien fuese que estuviese ahí.

-Vaya, vaya. Es un buen momento para encontrarte aquí. Y en qué buen momento has tenido la sensatez de hablarme así.

Rápidamente, a Lovino se le calló la voz al mirar hacia el frente, y en cierto punto, casi se queda pálido. Pero el asco que le provoco ver las cejas de aquel sujeto no se le pudo quitar de la cara.

Rubio, de ojos verdosos, y con unas cejas tan feas que no sabías si eran en verdad hormigas mutantes puestas en su rostro. A veces te parabas a pensar al ver al presidente del consejo estudiantil, si todos los ingleses tenían unas cejas tan horribles. Y allí estaba, quien menos debería de estar. Arthur Kirkland, un chico algo más alto que el italiano, pero solo un par de centímetros. Traía consigo una sonrisa endiablada, y dos jóvenes que siempre lo seguían por ser el presidente.

-A ti te quería yo ver, especialmente –dijo Arthur acorralándolo un poco para que no se fuese a ningún lado.

-Ya ves las ganas que tengo de ver a un asqueroso como tú –respondió el sureño sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-No te pongas tan chulito, porque en la situación que tienes, si chasqueo los dedos te podrían echar a patadas de aquí. –contestaba con suavidad, no dejándose intimidar.

Odiaba más a ese tío que a ningún otro de toda la Academia.

Pero por desgracia, no tuvo más opción que morderse la lengua con fuerza y no escupirle en la cara.

-En estos meses has faltado demasiadas veces sin justificar –decía el rubio cejón, teniendo control de todas sus faltas de asistencia- así que yo en tu lugar empezaría a tener más cuidado con lo que dices, porque por esto puedo hacer que te expulsen.

* * *

-Hmm...No sé cómo podría empezar a escribir una canción..tal vez si busco un sitio tranquilo igual me inspiro –murmuraba Antonio mirando fijamente un pequeño cuaderno en blanco para ir escribiendo la letra.

Dejando a sus dos amigos solos en el dormitorio, porque sabía que no conseguiría nada entre tanto barullo, decidió salir un poco e inspirarse en alguna parte del campus para componer la letra de una canción de amor. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero pensó que realmente debía de salirle del corazón si quería dedicárselo a Emma.

¿Pero cómo podría simplemente empezarla? No tenía ni la menor idea de componer, se le daba hasta mal escribir redacciones. Pero algo podía intentar, después de todo era para su chica.

Viendo que estaban los jardines de alrededor de la Academia con más gente, no vio posibilidad de escaparse un rato y escribir con tantas personas, y fue paseando por el resto de los enormes rincones.

-A ver...podría empezar poniendo algo como..-trató de pensar un principio de la letra mientras caminaba- hmm... "_Aunque tú no pienses en mi, hoy seguro que pienso solo en ti"..._no, no queda del todo bien para el principio... ¡Ni rima bien! –suspiró con desespero tachando las frases que escribía.

Sí que es difícil componer, pensó Antonio tratando de rimar y que sonase bastante romántico. No iba a ser tarea fácil, por lo que fue caminando sin rumbo por los angostos pasillos en busca de inspiración.

-Más te vale justificar todas esas faltas, porque te puedes ir directamente y te quedarás expulsado durante 3 semanas.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa lo que yo falte a clase? Te la tendría que sudar lo que yo haga.

-Si, en efecto es verdad –aclaró el inglés cerrando su libreta y sonrió con orgullo, y cierta malicia- pero me apetece bajarte los humos ya que tienes esa grave falta de respeto por tus superiores.

Lovino empezaba a estar más que harto de sus amenazas, cuando no dejaba de ser un cretino que se creía un rey dentro de la Academia, porque podía hacer lo que le diese la gana.

Pero, tuvo suerte de que en aquel preciso instante, pasase por el mismo pasillo, alzando la vista al verle amenazándole y apartarle de un empujón brusco.

-¡Eh! Arthur lárgate, si no tienes trabajo mejor pírate a molestar a otra parte –intervino Antonio antes de que tratara de pegar a su amigo contra la máquina.

El británico rápidamente se alejó un poco, frunciendo el ceño con asco viendo al español con bastante odio. Pero enseguida dio un soplido de indiferencia y arrogancia.

-Si Lovino, debo dejarte por ahora, ya que viene tu novio a rescatarte –con ese comentario hizo que el italiano se sonrojara con enfado- pero no te vas a ir de rositas –dijo tajante, alejándose con su séquito.

El chico sureño suspiró profundamente con mucho malestar por el desagradable encuentro con aquel repelente chaval, ahora sí que su mañana acababa de empezar bien.

-Lovi ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el español acercándose a él preocupado- no te habrá hecho nada, ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien...No hacía falta que vinieses. No soy una jodida chica en apuros.

-¡Pero te estaba amenazando! –respondía Antonio como si fuese obvio- no iba a dejar que el muy idiota de Arthur te amenazara.

Parecía que el muy bobo no se había percatado de que acababa de llamarle "gay" a la cara al llamarle como su "novio". Y en efecto, no lo parecía captar, por lo que Lovino se limitó a no avergonzarse más, pero cuando bajó su mirada al suelo, de pronto se entristeció y se puso a gimotear.

-¿Uh? L-Lovino ¿qué pasa? ¿Te ha pegado o te ha dicho alg-

-¡No! –gritó frunciendo el ceño con dolor en su voz, si que debía de sentirse dolido-...mi sándwich.

No comprendió por qué lloriqueaba, pero una vez que se encontró con el bocadillo de atún aplastado en el suelo, lo entendió.

Y de forma tranquila, el joven ojiverde puso una sonrisa aduladora.

-No te preocupes, ¡Si no te queda dinero yo te pago otro! –se ofreció con pura amabilidad.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no he dicho que tengas que pagarme otro, memo! –chilló el italiano con bastante vergüenza al verle sacar monedas del bolsillo.

-Venga, si no es molestia~ -no hizo mucho caso y ya estaba dándole al botón de la maquina con su sándwich- hoy te invito yo –prosiguió con una sonrisilla.

Lovino se mordía el labio metiendo las manos en los bolsillos involuntariamente, porque parecía ser un gesto que hacía cuando estaba irritado y nervioso.

Una vez que salió el bocadillo nuevamente de la máquina, el castaño lo sacó para esperar que el otro lo cogiera.

-Supongo que es mi forma de agradecértelo por haber acompañado a Emma ayer –dijo Antonio con el sándwich metido en su envoltorio.

Si hubiese sabido la verdad. Que lo único que en realidad quería era al menos salir con su novia, lo más seguro es que ese chaval dejara de ser el único amigo que tenía. Pero Lovino no tuvo ni el valor de decirle algo como eso. Y con un poco de molestia, acabó agarrando el bocata.

-..Gracias –contestó en voz baja con un tono amargado, sin mirarle la cara directamente, pues no era muy dado de ser amable. Le costaba.

-No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos –dijo tan cariñoso y risueño como cada día.

Lovino empezó a tener un nudo bastante fuerte en el estómago, ni quiso seguir comiendo. ¡No le tenía que agradecer nada ese idiota! Encima de que estuvo humillado por quedar con Emma, fue incapaz de sentirse bien quedando con ella.

Estaba claro que no valía para robarle novias a otros. Incluso si esa novia fuese la mejor chica que había visto en su santa vida.

-¡Ah! Oye Lovi, ahora que me fijo...-comentó de pronto el español al acordarse- Creí que dijiste que no saldrías hoy.

-Como si no pudiera salir a comer, ¿Te crees que voy a avisarte de que iba a salir para DESAYUNAR? Mira que eres un tremendo plasta –protestó con un mal humor condescendiente.

Como ya si fuese automático, ambos se habían puesto a dar su habitual paseo por el pasillo. No fueron muy conscientes de eso.

-Bueno, en todo caso es muy agradable que podamos vernos hoy –decía Antonio mirándole con su singular alegría.

En algunos momentos se llegaba a preguntar por qué ese tío era tan pesado para gustarle tanto quedar con él. Debía de ser el chico más tonto de todo el campus, seguro.

-¿Y tú? Deberías estar por ahí saliendo con tu novia y tus amigos, no perdiendo el tiempo conmigo –soltó Lovino masticando de mala manera.

-A mí me gusta hablar contigo –admitió con sinceridad – además, me viene mejor estar contigo para inspirarme.

-¿Inspirarte? –rápidamente alzó la ceja- ¿De qué coño hablas? ¿No irás a pensar guarradas conmigo para luego usarlas con tu novia?..eres un cerdo asqueroso.

Antonio por ese comentario se echó a reír inevitablemente.

-¡No, claro que no! –farfulló entre risas- me refiero a que estoy escribiendo una canción.

-Oh...claro –por alguna razón le costó creerle en un principio, pero ya se fijó en el cuaderno que traía consigo- ¿Y para eso necesitas estar conmigo hablando? Tú no tienes mucho sentido para inspirarte en cosas.

-La verdad es que no mucho...pero he pensado que me servirías de ayuda. Por más que lo intento no me sale ningún verso.

-¿Me vas a mi cara de que sea un puto cantautor de canciones de amor o qué te pasa? –sin muchas ganas lanzó el envoltorio de su sándwich a una papelera- Yo no tengo ni puta idea de componer nada –volvió a repetirle con cierta amargura.

Pero de pronto el español se encogió de hombros mientras mantenía sujeto el pequeño cuaderno de apuntes. Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna mejor idea.

-Me había parecido bien dedicarle a Emma una canción, pero por lo complicado que me está resultando no estoy seguro si sería la mejor opción...

Genial. Primero ver a su bella novia entristecida por si Antonio no la quería, y ahora el mismo idiota en cuestión andaba como alma en pena por darle un buen regalo.

La verdad es que esa parejita a Lovino le estaba sacando de quicio.

Un poco agobiado por esas caras de pena, con un leve suspiro se acercó a las escaleras principales.

-En la azotea se está bien...no pongas caras de nena y mejor vayamos arriba –murmuró el sureño esperando que reaccionase o algo, no se le daba bien aconsejar.

-¿Uh? ¿En serio? ¿Me podrás ayudar a escribir, Lovi? –preguntó con curiosidad subiendo varios escalones.

-No te estoy ayudando, que te quede claro. Solo sube y escribe chorradas –berreó un tanto enfurecido adelantándose para subir cuanto antes a la azotea.

Antonio olvidó velozmente sus preocupaciones, gustándole bastante esa forma que tenía el italiano para decir las cosas. Aunque fuese muy tímido, le resultaba gracioso.

-Lovi ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Qué te he dicho que no estoy ayudándote, coño! ¡Estás sordo!

* * *

-_"The Bad Boys Friends"_...-susurraba el rubio moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Seguro que lo estas escribiendo bien? Yo diría que no refleja mucha belleza.

-Calla, el grandioso yo sabe perfectamente cómo se escribe con estilo – le interrumpió Gilbert con rapidez, manchándose un poco las muñecas al intentar escribir las letras con los botes de pintura alrededor- ¿Lo ves? ¡Fíjate lo asombroso que se ve! ¡Con rojo todo mola!

Pese a que hacía gestos con la cabeza para ver si el cartel se llegaba a ver decente, la cara de Francis no paraba de hacer muecas.

-¿Esto de aquí es una "B" o un culo deforme? –comentó señalando una de las letras- Deberías mejorar algo tu caligrafía.

-Y tú en vez de quejarte tanto podrías echar una mano, puto vago –le miró el albino con algo de enfado.

-No te enfades, _mon ami, _que si te ayudo, te digo que lo estás escribiendo mal –sonrió con algo de malicia.

La idea tan "brillante" de Gilbert de formar una banda, no paraba de parecerle absolutamente genial. En su mente, claro.

Por lo que tomaron prestada una de las aulas vacías para ir decorando el cartel que debería de estar colocado durante la fiesta de San Valentín. El nombre parecía sacado de alguna revista de grupos de chicos de esas que leían las quinceañeras.

Muy original tampoco era que digamos.

Pasando cerca de la misma clase, se escuchaban algunas risitas que se aproximaban a donde se encontraba el dúo en concreto. Rápidamente, Francis miró de reojo al oír voces femeninas acercarse.

-Eh, viene quien tú ya sabes -avisó el francés cauteloso. Le apetecía algo de "acción".

-¿¡En serio!? –se le puso una sonrisa picantona en la cara y fue directo a la puerta- te vas a enterar de cómo sé hacer que se impresionen con mi belleza.

En efecto, la jovencita del otro día venía charlando con un par de compañeras de su clase, lo normal entre chicas de su edad. Llevando cada una el uniforme femenino rojo a cuadros con una falda corta y unos tirantes a juego, no parecían ahí verse tan feos como los pantalones del uniforme para chicos.

De repente todas se detuvieron en seco al ver a tremendo sujeto poniéndose en medio, con restos de pintura en la ceja y la mejilla.

-¡Eh, buenorras! ¿Qué tal si os canto un adelanto de mi nuevo single? Una a una, hay un Gilbo para todas –chilló el albino con una sonrisa maliciosa, que en vez de parecer seductor daba pena. Y más por la forma en la que se iba a lanzar a ellas.

"_Ya está. Están ahora mismo comiendo de mi mano"_

Esperaba adulaciones, gritos de euforia...Algo. Sus pensamientos se vieron destruidos al no recibir lo que realmente se esperaba.

-¡Lárgate, pervertido mamarracho! –gritó ferozmente la húngara, apartándole al albino del camino con una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, lo que le dejó patidifuso.

Como vino se fue, pero esta vez, dejándole con un buen tortazo en la cara.

Hinchado, y latiéndole por la pedazo de hostia, Gilbert se quedó agachado en una de las mesas sobándose la cara que ahora se le había quedado roja por un lado con la bofetada, y roja en el otro con la propia pintura.

Con su ego medio hundido, se sintió muy humillado, teniendo que darle ánimos el rubio.

-Venga, ánima esa cara, si no fueses tan tonto no espantarías a las chicas –dijo Francis para "consolarlo".

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí, capullo! –chilló el albino completamente enfurecido.

* * *

Una vez que subieron todas las enormes escaleras que parecían infinitas y empinadas hasta que llegabas arriba del todo, encontraron la puerta que daba directamente a la azotea.

No solo la Academia en sí era gigante, sino que la azotea se veía igual de enorme. Alrededor de esta, podías llegar a ver todo desde las verjas de metal colocadas como protección. Pero quitando eso, no mucha gente venía, así que resultaba uno de los mejores escondites para Lovino. Realmente, era de los pocos lugares donde podía sentirse tranquilo, sin miradas ni cuchicheos hablando a sus espaldas. Por ello se escapaba de varias clases para aliviarse de todo ese horrible ambiente.

Se solía sentar siempre en unos trozos de mármol que había en medio, de forma en la que tomaba su reproductor de música y se olvidaba de su alrededor con la vista y las canciones.

Obviamente, Antonio desconocía que el italiano subía hasta allí arriba cuando no le quedaba más remedio que almorzar solo.

-No sabía que se podía subir más allá del sexto piso –dijo el español asomándose un poco para ver hacia abajo.

-Y tú eres el primer tonto del culo que hace caso a ese cretino de no poder subir –bufó con desgana dejando la puerta cerrada.

-Ahora que sé que se puede me gustaría pasar los recreos aquí, es muy agradable y bonito –afirmó con una sonrisa bastante contenta, acercándose a sentarse en el mármol.

-Si si, lo que tú digas –balbuceó sin prestarle atención, dejándole solo con su rollo para que escribiese mientras se colocaba los auriculares.

Un tanto sorprendido, el chico castaño se quedó observándole con bastante curiosidad. Desde los últimos cursos que le había conocido, esta era la primera vez que veía a Lovino con una mirada tan perdida. Le pareció que se sentía muy triste mientras escuchaba su música.

Estaba acostumbrado a que le dejaran tranquilo porque tenía esa costumbre de ser muy solitario, pero a Antonio le apenaba verle de esa forma. Aunque siempre respondiera de malas formas, no le daba importancia nunca. Tan solo quería hacerle ver que tenía más compañía. Lo que menos pretendía, era que se sintiese solo.

Lentamente, se le formó una suave sonrisa, dejando un momento el cuaderno para inclinarse y agarrarle uno de los auriculares.

Pero en cuanto se despertó de su trance, verle ahí tan cerca le pegó un pedazo susto.

-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda haces?! –gritó fuertemente tratando de apartarse sin saber qué demonios hacia.

-Quiero saber qué escuchas –respondió tranquilamente el español colocándose el auricular izquierdo en su oído.

Lovino acababa teniendo toda una gama de colores rojizos en sus mejillas. No tenía ni puñetera idea de por qué ese tio era tan pesado, ni por qué se ponía a incordiar de una forma tan increíble.

De pronto, abrió los ojos con mucho asombro al estar prestando atención a la música.

-Vaya, Lovi ¿Te gusta mucho la ópera italiana? –exclamó Antonio con bastante impresión- no pensé que te gustase la música clásica~.

-¡N-No te tiene que importar nada a ti! -dijo entre chillidos enfadados y avergonzados, apartándole de un empujón- ¡¿A ti quién coño te ha enseñado el respetar las cosas de los demás?! –berreó con furia.

Pero para más cabreo de Lovino, el muy memo de él seguía a su bola, sin hacerle caso. Ni que tuviera taponados los oídos. Era increíble cómo no solía hacer caso a lo que le decían.

-Es muy bonita la ópera...-murmuraba el castaño volviendo a ponerse el auricular- en verdad a mi me encantaría aprender italiano.

Por algún motivo, un comentario como ese hizo que se pusiera nervioso. ¿Por qué narices iba alguien así interesarse por su lengua materna? Ni que fuese lo más interesante del mundo, pensó el sureño con un sonrojo de vergüenza. Ya ni podía fingir que el muy pelmazo no estaba ahí, no le dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Para qué quieres aprenderlo, si no te vas a enterar de una mierda? –dijo Lovino poniendo una mueca de desagrado al verle tan cerca escuchando su música.

-Pues el saber no ocupa lugar –respondía Antonio con una pequeña sonrisa dulce, haciendo que el otro se pusiera más rojo e incómodo por todo el interés que estaba poniendo.

Mientras oía la bella melodía, y más siendo cantada en italiano, algo le logró iluminar las pupilas al castaño, porque de repente, soltó el auricular y se lanzó a tomarle su mano izquierda con las dos manos.

-¡Lovino, he tenido una buenísima idea!

Ya está. Ya había sucedido.

Antonio se había vuelto loco, pero de forma definitiva.

En un primer segundo, su cara no pudo ser capaz de dar una normal expresión. Una mezcla entre confusión, extrañeza, y que ya tenía claro que no estaba bien ese chico de la cabeza. ¿Los españoles realmente serían igual de anormales o algo? Lovino no estaba muy seguro del todo.

Y en cambio, el ojiverde mantenía agarrada su mano como si en verdad fuese a pedirle algo muy importante. Por el contexto, debía ser algo así.

-¿Podrías enseñarme frases en italiano?

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Lo digo de verdad! ¿Podrías enseñarme? Sé que suena muy bonito, tal vez si me enseñaras un poco podría ayudarme a componer la canción –explicaba con bastante emoción en su propia voz.

-¿Te oyes cuando hablas? ¡Si no te vas a enterar de lo que te digo! ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Cantarle en italiano a tu novia sin tener ni idea? –soltó en un berrido sin llegar a entender del todo qué pretendía.

-Umm..bueno..no sé, pero seguro que me ayudaría mucho, ¿Me enseñarías, Lovi? –pidió Antonio como una pequeña súplica.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué demonios estaba sujetando así su mano. Pero a Lovino le estaba poniendo muy rojo que alguien como él le pidiese que le enseñara su lengua. Estaba claro que aquel español debía de ser raro en su especie. ¿Desde cuándo te pones a pedirle cosas así a un amigo? La verdad es que era muy rarito, y por esos ojazos que brillaban con semejante ilusión, no le quedaba opción.

-V-Vale...-desistió tragando algo de saliva- ¡Pero si luego a tu novia le haces una canción horrenda la culpa la cargas tú, bastardo! –le terminó por amenazar.

Sacando una sonora carcajada, aceptó la propuesta y sin dudarlo, agarró nuevamente su cuaderno, prestando ahora especial atención al menor.

-Bueno... ¿Qué frases podrían sonar muy bonitas? –preguntó inocente, inmerso en curiosidad en lo que fuera a hablarle.

Se rascó ligeramente la cabeza, tampoco es que Lovino solo por ser de origen italiano tuviese que hablar siempre en un modo romántico, pero Antonio no pensó en ese detalle.

-Eh...yo que sé –esbozó rápidamente no ocurriéndosele nada en particular.

Aunque de repente, miró al inocentón joven y se le pasó una leve idea maliciosa por la cabeza. Por lo que se le vio una media sonrisa.

Y se dispuso a hablarle en italiano, con tranquilidad.

-_Tu sei un pazzo, brutto, stupido. Mi piace dare una zampata in il uova –_le costaba aguantarse la risa- Y..significa que "_Eres hermosa, guapa, radiante. Me encantaría darte todo mi amor"_.

Sin embargo, siendo muy evidente, el pobre Antonio escribía con todo lujo de detalle cada palabra –como pudiese pronunciarse- e incluyendo el "significado". A veces sí que se pecaba de ser bastante inocente y despistado, porque le solía traer problemas.

-¿Y eso suele sonar así de romántico? –le miraba interrogante con el bolígrafo en mano.

Finalmente acabó por hacer que, sorprendentemente, Lovino estallara en una sonora risa floja. Hasta ahora, Antonio no había sido capaz de verle reírse de tal manera. Pero como de forma contagiosa, también empezó a reírse.

-¡N-No puedo creer que seas tan tonto! –balbuceó casi llorando de semejante risa burlona.

Aún así, seguía sin saber lo que realmente le acababa de decir en italiano, pero sonrió ampliamente al mirarle.

-Lovi me sorprende que te estés riendo, ¡Así te ves muy gracioso!

Con eso lástima que ya no lograse que le continuara la risa tonta, porque nada más decirle eso, enseguida volvió a ser el Lovino enfurecido y vergonzoso de siempre. Por lo que se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada a otra parte.

-Si dices gilipolleces así no te enseñaré una mierda, tú mismo –dijo con un tono un tanto amenazante.

Pero pese a sus súplicas que de no le dejara de enseñar, se empezó a sentir bastante bien hablándole de su lengua y tratando de enseñarle al chico de España un par de cosas para que las fuese traduciendo a su idioma propio. Si, era un rarito, no lo negaba nadie. Muy extrañamente, Lovino pareció sentirse un poco más libre al expresarse. Aunque no tenían tantas cosas en común, por lo menos si pasaban el rato solían llegar a entretenerse mucho y divertirse entre los dos.

En algún momento, a días límites a San Valentín, Antonio perdió la noción del tiempo cuanto más hablaba con el joven Vargas. Tal vez, mientras llenaba las hojas del cuaderno con muchas frases pasadas del italiano al español, olvidó por un mínimo instante, para quién estaba escribiendo aquella canción.

Puede que Francis tuviese razón:

Cantar en la fiesta del sábado, solo les iba a traer muchos problemas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas: MUY CORTO. Si, lo sé, es algo corto para mi gusto, pero como había que añadir de forma definitiva unos cuántos puntos importantes que van a ser claves para la continuación de la historia pues lo aclaro (?). Como ya dije, es bastante random cómo van a seguir sucediendo los hechos, muy a lo shojo escolar pero meh, ya veremos cómo va liándose mucho salseo xD. **

**Para un par de cosillas, la traducción literal en italiano sería un: Eres un tonto, feo, estúpido. Me encantaría darte una patada en los huevos (si alguien me viese hablar en italiano seguro que sería una deshonra, pero es lo que hay ir aprendiéndolo por libre) (?). Y bueno, realmente cada review me da la vida, no imitéis las feas palabras de Lovino en casa. **

**¡Os espero en el próximo! Grazie mille **


End file.
